My Little Heart Eighth Story Hetalia Axis Power
by Summer Mint
Summary: Aku akan kembali, ke tanah hembusan bayu zamrud khatulistiwa. AussieNesia. Finally, APDET CHAPTER 8! XD ReadMustReview o3o!
1. NetherNesia

YAHOOOOOOOO! LAMA TAK BERJUMPA LAGI FFN!maaf lama ngg apdet! TT ^ TT

mampet ide euy!

Nah, karna sekarang dah full-of-my-narsis-ide(?) aku mo kasih tw, Fanfict berseri!

Ada dua series, yaitu dari anime Fullmetal Alchemist dan kedua Hetalia Axis Powers

Yang mo lihat series FMA silahkan lihat di FFn Fullmetal Alchemist dengan bahasa, rating, dan judul yang sama.

Nah, sekarang kita mulai fict pertama dari series Hetalia, dengan pairing : NetherxFem!Nesia

nah, biar ngg lama-tanpa-susu-nasi-basi-bgt-sih (?) kita mulai aja XD

* * *

Goed Slapen…Nesia…

Disaat pemerintahan Netherlands sedang sibuk dengan pembuatan jalan dari Anyer sampai Panarukan, cuaca akhir-akhir ini menghambat semuanya. Sudah sebulan terakhir, hujan dan badai membanjiri kota jajahan.

Ia mendesah kesal. Ia menatap dari jendela , hujan mengguyur rumah serta kotanya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau zambrud masih menatap ke jendela. Suara decitan pintu kamarnya yang berwarna putih, memecahkan keadaan sunyi itu. Ia berbalik dengan cepat, di hadapannya ada seorang anak kecil berukuran chibi, dengan mata hitamnya yang beruraian air mata.

"Nesia? Ada apa kesini? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Nether sambil mendekat ke Nesia

Memang, jam sudah menunjukan jam 10 malam. Sudah waktunya anak kecil tidur ke pangkuan mimpi.

"A..aku…takut…sendirian tidur…hiks…di kamarku…petirnya…membuatku takut…" jawabnya sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Aku mengelus kepalanya. Ini sebuah kewajaran. Ia pun tersenyum dan menggendongnya ke tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah disini sampai kau merasa tenang, Nesia."

Sambil menunggu Nesia terpulas, aku membaca novel yang baru kupinjam dari Jendral Deandels*. Superior-ku itu adalah pencetus ide membuat jalan dari Anyer sampai Panarukan. Rakyat pribumi banyak melihat sebelah mata tentang superior-ku itu. Sebenarnya dia orang yg bijak dan suka menolong orang lain.

Petir menyambar-nyambar daerah rumahku. Kutatap Nesia yang makin tidak bisa tidur. Ia meringkuk di di bantalnya sambil menangis. Aku berinisiatif mengelus rambut hitamnya yang lembut.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Nesia?" bisikku di telinganya. Kulihat mukanya sedikit memerah padam. Aku tersenyum geli.

"A..aku takut…suara gemuruh..yang…meingatkanku pada…orang tuaku…"

"Kenapa mereka?" tanyaku penasaran

Ia menyeka sedikit air matanya. "Mereka…meninggal..saat…peristiwa gunung Merapi…saat aku masih bayi…" Aku sedikit tertegun. "mereka tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri…mereka membawaku ke bukit di banu oleh kerabatku…tapi…mereka…"

Aku menyentuh bibir merah mudanya. Arti kalau aku sudah mengerti cerita kelanjutannya.

"Mau..kunyanyikan sesuatu agar kau bisa tidur?" tawarku sambil mencium pipinya. Menganguk pelan.

_sia sia slapen .. _

_slapen ... ooh ... _

_zo niet gebeten door een mug bed…_

_Oohh sia sia .. gaan slapen .._

_sia sia slapen .. _

_slapen ... ooh ... _

_zo niet gebeten door een mug bed…_

Setelah menyanyikan lagu itu berkali-kali, Nether melihat kea rah Nesia. Ia melihat Nesia seperti muka malaikat kecil dengan innocent-nya. Nesia sudah . Netherlands tersenyum puas.

Nether yang tadinya akan melanjutkan novelnya, mulai menutup buku pinjaman dari superior-nya itu. Ia menarik selimut kearah tubuh mungil Nesia, serta mengecup keningnya. Ia melihat kembali malaikat kecil yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Goed Slapen…Nesia…

Fin~

* * *

note 1:

___________________________*Jendral Hermann William Deandels : Gurbernur di Indonesia sejak tahun 1806. Tugas utama Deandels di Indonesia adalah mempertahankan Jawa dari serangan Inggris a.k.a Arthur!  
Deandels termaksud gurbenur terkejam selama masa penjajahan Belanda_

note 2:  
lagu yg di nyanyiin netherland itu lagu nina bobo, tp bhs belanda XD (ng kreatif)


	2. AmeBelarus

My Little Heart (Hetalia Axis Powers)

Sweet Material

Disclaimire: Hetalia tetep bukan punya saya...=3= tapi punya Hidekaz-sensei...klo punya saya, udah ada chara Indonesia di Hetalia...*di giles ma Hidekaz-sensei*

Notification :P : fict kedua di seri My Little Heart, mohon enjoy^^. Maap klo telat apdet, coz...klas 9 skarang gw makin sibuk aja euy = 3 ="a (klo ada saksi, tu tanyain ma Hiroyuki-chan ato Putri DX). Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi(hari pertama sekolah yg menyebalkan, u know…-,-"), cerita NetherNesia dan cerita Royai XD (kangennya! Mo bikin lagi ah! –PLAK!-)

Warning: OOC...it is a short fict...gaje bo...

Pairing: AmeBelarus

~ ~ !\ ^ o ^ /! ~ ~

Lets Start!

Bunyi bel di Hetalia Gakuen sudah berdentang. Para murid-murid mulai memenuhi pintu keluar sekolah untuk kembali ke asrama. Yup, semua, kecuali Alfred F. Jones...sang ketua OSIS Hetalia Gakuen.

"Huaaaaaaaaa...hari yang menyebal untuk HERO sepertiku..." gumamnya dalam hati di atas meja OSIS-nya. Ia mendesah sebal. Ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di semseter pertama di Hetalia Gakuen. Dan sang ketua OSIS (yang ngaku-ngaku HERO) ini sudah menyandang kelas 3 SMA. Tinggal setahun lagi ia mendapat pelajaran di gakuen yang tiap tahun menghasilkan orang-orang yang berbakat sebagai 'nation'.

Ia melihat satu-satu file yang(harusnya)harus ia kerjakan. Mulai dari tentang masalah dalam MOS, pembagian anggota OSIS baru, dan de-el-el...

Ia menutupnya dalam waktu 3 detik. Ia sudah pusing dengan permasalahan tadi pagi. Guru sastra Inggrisnya betul-betul MENYEBALKAN. ia menhina kelasnya (9 SMA – 6) memiliki peringkat bahasa Inggris yang tidak setara dengan kelas yang dilatihnya (9 SMA – 1). Alfred berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia berusaha tidak ada kata-kata yang kasar keluar dari mulutnya agar kelasnya makin dihina. Sayang, kemarahannya sudah di ujung tanduk. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menonjok muka guru itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Seluruh murid dikelas itu melihat. Arthur, Francis, Ivan (yg sebenernya dari udah ber'kol kol kol kol kol kol' ria = w =) dan yang lainnya. Termaksud Natalia, sang sekertaris OSIS-nya. Kejadian tadi menyeretnya ke ruang BK.

"Bersyukurlah kau tidak di seret lebih jauh dalam masalah ini, baka America." Ucap seseorang di balik pintu, wanita berpita depan.

Alfred tersentak mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. " Natalia!"

"Yaah, seandainya kalau saja nii-sama-ku tidak bersaksi atas kejadian ini di depan meja ruang BK, aku yakin kau akan di berhentikan menjadi ketua OSIS." Ia masuk dengan membawa setumpukan file-file berat. "Kepala kurikulum memerintahkan agar menyelesaikan ini semua dalam setengah hari." Perintahnya sambil menaruh tumpukan file tadi.

"Tu..tunggu! Masa aku yang HERO ini mengerjakan semua ini!" protes Alfred.

"Resiko sebagai ketua OSIS, baka hamburger. Aku akan kembali setelah menulusuri ruang klub yang baru, dan hasil semua laporannya harus kau periksa lagi." Ia berkata dengan nada menyindir dan segera berlalu.

"TUNGGU! NATALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritnya dengan wajah ( O _ O"a! )

~ ~ !\ ^ o ^ /! ~ ~

3 jam kemudian...

"Jadi…Apa yang sudah kau hasilkan?" Tanya sekertaris ketua OSIS(yg masih ngaku2 HERO) sambil membawa setumpukan(lagi!) file

"maaaaaaatiiiiiiiiiii….aku sudah mati, Natalia" jawabnya sambil menaruh mukanya dimeja OSIS. Ekspresi memelas terlihat jelas dari mukanya.

Natalia hanya mendesah kecil. Ia memeriksa sedikit file yang sudah di kerjakan ketua OSISnya yang(bodoh) dalam keadaan 'mati' itu. Setelah selesai, ia menutupnya kembali. "Yaaah, karena baru sedikit yang dikerjakan, aku akan memberimu istirahat sebentar. Setelah ini kau harus mengerjakan semuanya!" Perintahnya sambil berdecak pinggang.

"A~~rigatoooooooooou~~~Nataliaaaaaaaaaaa~~~" jawabnya dengan nada yang menurut Natalia aneh.

Natalia menaruh sebuah kotak di atas meja Alfred. "Apa ini, Natalia?" tanyanya sambil membolak balik kotak itu.

"Buka saja sendiri, kalau kau makan mungkin pikiranmu akan sedikit jernih." Jawabnya sambil terus merapikan file yang seharusnya dikerjakan Alfred.

Tanpa nasi(basa)basi, Alfred membuka kotak itu. Isinya berupa beberapa buah permen. Bungkusnya berwarna biru dengan hiasan garis cokelat emas. Ia langsung mengambil salah satu permen. Membukanya dan mulai mengulumnya.

"Hmm, manis. Permen caramel ya?" gumamnya. Saat menggigit permen itu, terasa ada cairan manis yang menyebar ke seluruh rongga mulutnya. "Permen caramel dengan krim cokelat? Enak juga"

Sesaat pikirannya mulai terasa ringan. Badannya terasa segar. Segala sesuatu yang membuatnya stress bagai hilang entah kemana."Waaah! Benar yang kau katakan, Natalia! Rasanya aku kembali segar! INI LUAR BIASAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriaknya riang. Natalia hanya bisa ber-sweat-drop dengan senyum tipis menyinggung mukanya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang kembalilah mengerjakan file-f-"

Perkataan Natalia 'tersedot' saat bibirnya saling bersentuhan bibir Alfred.

Matanya yang berwarna biru tua itu mengecil. Mukanya terasa panas. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ternyata tubuh sudah di rangkul dari tadi oleh Alfred. Ia ingin meronta, tapi pelukan dari Alfred terlalu kuat. Badannya tidak bisa merasakan kakinya menyentuh tanah atau tidak.

Alfred melepas ciumannya itu. Natalia kembali menapakkan ujung sepatunya ketanah.

Keduanya berusaha menormalkan jalan oksigen mereka. Sebentar keadaan sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara nafas mereka yang mulai teratur.

"Itulah cara aku berterima kasih, Natalia." Lelaki berkacamata itu tersenyum. Muka terlihat memerah. Membuatnya terlihat sedikit tampan. (emang keren kaleeeeeeee ~ ~)

Ia kembali memelukku. " Terima kasih, Natalia!" Kulihat ekspresi menyeringainya yang khas di hatiku. Aku menerima pelukan itu, dengan menaruh kepalan tanganku di dadanya. "Sama-sama, baka kaichou…."

"Apa?"

_Fin~~_

Note from Author:

Yup, AmeBelarus abis XD. Maap klo lama apdet, gw betul-betul nyesel udah lama ngg apdet Hetalia TT=TT rasanya ngg enak bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett…. TT ~ TT"a (membungkuk sambil ngomong 'gommen, gommen, gommen, gommen…' )

Mungkin karna cerita SwissLiechtenstien ma PrusHung udah jadi (tinggal nulis ma publish) aku pingin puas-puasin apdet Hetalia! XD. Tenang, yg FMA jg mo di apdet qo, udah mo jadi. Kali ini LingFan ma AlMay. Tungguin ya^^ -PLAAAK!-

Ohya, ada yang mo request chara ato pairing di fict ini ( Hetalia maupun FMA ). Boleh pa aja, asal:

-SABAR! (peran penting, INGET ITU! OAOb)

-JANGAN MINOR PAIRING (yaoi to yuri, okeh?)

-KLO ADA SARAN CERITA TEMA PESAUDARAAN ATO MASA LALU, SILAHKAN! AKAN MEMPERMUDAH INSPIRASI

- JANGAN BANYAK2! TT A TT –author di lempar ke sungai nil-

Okeh? Jangan daku lempar ke ...( _ _ |||)m!

Tika Elric7 emang males-apdet-tapi-gw-cinta-roman-forever-PLAK!


	3. VashLiechtenstien

**History of Vash Zwingi - VashLiechtenstien**

Disclamire: Hetalia teteup milik Hidekaz sensei...= , =

Warning: baal..OOC mungkin...

Summary: Vash mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam, sebagai pembunuh bayaran...

Story of past of Vash...APDEEEET! CHAP 3! VashLiectenstien!

Notif: maap lama apdet...TT A TT ...

Dari pada banyak yg _dark glare_ ma daku, kita mulai ja yuk...= w ="

* * *

~ ~ !\ ^ o ^ /! ~ ~

"Bangun..."

_Siapa disana?_

"Bangun...V..."

_V? Siapa disana?_

"Bangun...V4sh...bukannya tugasmu belum selesai?"

Mata birunya terbelakak, terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak.

Ia menyibak poni yang menutupi dahinya. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin, tanda ia ketakutan.

"Liechtenstien..." gumamnya pelan.

Ia melangkah gontai keluar dari kamarnya. Harinya dimulai dari kehadiran adiknya, Liechtenstien.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, onii-sama. Baru saja aku ingin membangunkan onii-san." Salamnya sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Uuumm, iya, ohayou..." balasnya dengan nada malas.

Ia menunduk, mukanya memancar sebuah keragu-raguan. "Sebenarnya, tujuanku membangunkan oni-san adalah..." tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ngg?"

~ ~ !\ ^ o ^ /! ~ ~

"Jadi...pagi ini kita kehabisan bahan makanan ya.." jawab Vash sambil memandang pasrah almari makanan mereka yang kosong.

Ia tersenyum pada adiknya yang mengalihkan pandangan

"Jangan pura-pura begitu, katakan saja kalau kau lapar. Ya kan?" tanya Vash.

Mukanya memerah, ia sedikit menundukan wajah. "I...iya, sedikit..."

"Baiklah, hari ini kita belanja untuk bulan ini. Asal bulan ini kita harus lebih berhemat ya." Kata Vash sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Adiknya hanya bisa tersenyum sweat-drop mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan kakaknya.

~ ~ !\ ^ o ^ /! ~ ~

"Nah, setelah kita mendapat keju buatan China ini* semua yang ada di list ini selesai." Kata Vash sambil mencoret satu nama barang di dalam list belanjaannya.

Liechtenstien mengangkat kantung belanjaan mereka yang telah terisi penuh. "Syukurlah, semua yang kita butuhkan ada di pasar ini ya, onii-sama." Katanya sambil tersenyum, melangkah menjauh dari pasar yang di penuhi manusia.

"Iya, itu be..." Pupil matanya mengecil, membuat kata-katanya terhenti saat ia melewati sebuah gang gelap dan sempit. Di gang itu terlihat agak kumuh, dan ada sebuah tong sampah besar di pinggirnya. Itulah tempat pertama saat ia bertemu dengan adik yang ia angkat sendiri, Liechtenstien.

"Ada apa nii-sama?" tanya adiknya yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Vash sedikit tertunduk. Ia teringat dengan mimpinya tadi. Serasa semua memori yang harusnya terbuang, kembali berputar di kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia malah merasa dunia berputar seirama dengan putaran memorinya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Cuman, agak pusing. Bagaimana kita beristirahat sebentar di taman? " Tawar Vash sambil menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Liechtenstien mengangguk kecil. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman di kota itu. Vash hanya melangkah seirama, mengikuti adiknya,

Tanpa mereka ketahui, beberapa pasang bola mata sedang membuntuti mereka...

~ ~ !\ ^ o ^ /! ~ ~

**-Town Park-**

"Onii-sama, kalau merasa lelah, sebaiknya beristirahat saja disini. Biar aku membelikan kopi untukmu." Katanya sambil mengelus pundak kakaknya itu. Suara terdengar datar, tapi dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan kecemasaan pada keadaan kakaknya.

"Terima kasih, Liechtenstien. Berhati-hatilah."

Ia mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah kedai kopi.

Vash menarik nafas lega. Keadaan taman kota yang damai, membuat kepala sedikit lebih ringan. Semilir angin yang mengnyibak rambut bob pirangnya membuat hatinya terasa lebih baik. "Aku harus berterima kasih pada dia..." gumamnya sambil menyinggung wajahnya dengan senyum.

"Yo, V4sh. Lama tak jumpa ya"

Suara itu membuat hati Vash bergetar. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, membuat ia mengucurkan keringat dingin. "Kau..."

"Akhirnya ketemu juga ya, pembunuh berjiwa es" sebuah senyum mengiris wajah pemuda berkulit putih dan berdagu lancip itu. Ia memakai jaket yang panjang berwarna hitam onix dan topi bulat yang menutupi rambut silver-kemerahannya itu.

"UNTUK APA KAU MENGHANTUIKU LAGI! DORIS VAN HATTER!" Teriak Vash yang memecahkan keheningan di taman kota. Mata birunya terbelakak mencerminkan kebencian.

"Oh, kau dapat meningat namaku rupanya." Jawab orang yang bernama Doris Van Hatter itu. Ketua mafia dan pembunuh bayaran di masa WW1 dan WW2. Sekaligus, atasan Vash saat masa WW1.

"Tak mungkin kulupakan. Yang lebih penting, untuk apa kau disini HAH! Semua tugas busukmu sudah ku kerjakaan. APA LAGI YANG AKAN KAU MINTA HAH!" Teriak Vash. Ia mulai jengah dengan kehadirannya.

"Aaah, jangan bilang kau lupa tugas terakhirmu ya?"

"Tugas terakhir?" tanyanya heran.

**-Lain tempat, Liechtenstien...-**

"Lho..onii-sama ada dimana ya?" tanyanya dalam hati. Di tangannya sudah membawa 2 gelas kopi panas.

Tanpa di ketahui Liechtenstien, sepasang bola mata siap menusuknya dari belakang.

**-Kembali ke tempat Vash...-**

"Jangan katakan kau lupa, V4sh. Ada 1 tugas penting yang belum kau laksanakan." Katanya sambil menepuk dahinya. "Tentu saja, menculik nation dari Kingdom of Liechtenstien." Bola matanya menajam saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu.

Vash memompa senapannya yang ia sembunyikan di punggungnya. " Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, sialan!" Vash mulai menembak peluru-peluru peraknya. 2 peluru menembus kulit pipi mantan atasannya itu.

Doris mencabut pedang yang tersembunyi di tongkat hitamnya. Satu tebasannya mengores lengan kanan Vash. Mulai terlihat bercak-bercak darah dari kedua pihak.

Pertarungan terus terjadi. Kekuatan kedua pihak hampir sama. Nafas Vash mulai sesak. Luka yang ada di lengannya cukup lebar, membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Haaaaahh...daripada kita berdua saling kehilangan darah, bagaimana kita akhiri pertarungan bodoh ini, dengan sebuah tranksaksi." Kata Doris sambil memegang luka di pipinya.

"Tranksaksi?"

"Yup. Teman-teman, mari keluarkan sanderanya." Katanya sambil menepuk tangannya.

Keluarlah beberapa orang teman dari Doris bertampang(preman) dingin dan kejam. Bersama Liechtenstien.

"LIECHTENSTIEEEN!" Teriak Vash. Ia melihat sebuah luka gores di pipi adiknya. Darah segar mulai keluar dari luka itu. "O...Onii-sama.." gumamnya lemah.

"KAUUUUUU! KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU!" Vash merasakan seluruh sel otaknya mengatakan : "BUNUH DIA!"

"Nah, kita mulai transaksinya." Ia mendekatkan pedang keperakannya di dekat leher Liechtenstien. Ia kembali tersenyum dingin pada Vash.

"!" Ia ingin menolong adiknya, tapi tanpa sadar ada yang mengikat tangannya. Ia ingin meronta, tapi ikatannya sangat kencang.

"Aku akan kembalikan adikmu yang tercinta ini, sebagai gantinya kau kembali ke dalam kelompok mafia kami. Sebaliknya, kalau kau menolak, leher adikmu ini akan hilang dalam sekejap." Sebuah senyum tipis nan dingin kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

"Onii-samaa...ja..jangan pedulikan aku...larilah.." kata Liechtenstien beusaha agar kata-katanya terdengar telinga kakaknya.

Otak Vash merasa gusar. Ini pilihan yang sulit. Orang yang membuka hatinya dan nyawanya demikian! Titik air matanya mulai terlihat. "APA! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN!" teriaknya dalam hati.

Vash membuka matanya. Sebuah jawaban tersirat di otaknya. KEMBALIKAN LIECHTENSTIEEEEEEEEEN!

Tanpa aba-aba, ia menembak tali yang mengikat tangannya dengan pistol yang ia sembunyikan di saku celana. Ia tak peduli nadinya akan ikut tersobek.

Setelah lepas, ia menembakan 2 peluru ke lengan mantan teman-temannya itu. "Maafkan aku teman-teman...tapi ini pilihan!" gumamnya saat ia melewati tubuh mereka yang ambruk. Sisanya tinggal Doris!

Saat pistol Vash menodong kepala Doris, sebuah tangkisa keras dari pedang Doris. Membuat ia tersungkur. "HAH! Kekuatanmu belum melampauiku, V4sh!" teriaknya puas.

"Oh ya?"

Tanpa di cerna mata Doris, Liechtenstien yang ia sandera tadi, sudah ada di gendongan Vash.

"O..onii-sama.." Ia menatap wajah kakaknya dengan muka merah merona.

Vash menodongkan pistolnya ke leher Doris. " Saat kematianmu tiba, Doris Van Hatter. Menangislah selamanya di neraka." Kata Vash dengan nada dingin.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru telah menembus leher Doris. Darah segar yang hangat mulai keluar dari bulatan luka tersebut. Ia terjatuh tepat di bawah boot tinggi Vash. Darahnya membuat boots Vash sedikit ternodai.

"Seseorang pasti akan menemukannya. Aku akan menelepon Ludwig untuk masalah ini. Gilbert sialan itu pasti dengan senang hati dapat menggiring mayat ini ke depan kepolisian." Gumamnya pada Liechtenstien. Ia menurunkannya dari gendonganya.

"Anu...nii-sama..." tanya Liechtenstien ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" Jawab Vash ramah.

"Maaf sudah menumpahkan kopi nii-sama. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan merawat luka-luka nii-sama."

Vash tersenyum kecil dengan pipi sedikit memerah. "Iya, ayo pulang. Kau lapar kan?"

~ ~ !\ ^ o ^ /! ~ ~

"Nah, sekarang. Biar aku merawat luka nii-sama." Senyum manis menyingung pipinya yang bulat.

"Hah! Bairkan saja, nanti juga kering sendiri." Jawab Vash tak acuh. Ia segera membalik arah jalannya.

"Eeeehh...tapi nii-sama sudah janjikan?" Rengek Liechtenstien.

"Kubilang tidak...ya ti..HUAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vash sudah jatuh pada genggaman kuat Liechtenstien. Mukanya sekarang seperti ini ( O _ O"a)

"Apapun yang terjadi, nii-sama harus di obati." Ia melepas paksa baju kemeja yang ada di badan kakaknya itu.

"GYAAA! Henti..Hentikan! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN HAH!"

"Mengobati luka nii-sama! Apa aku salah?"

Vash hanya bisa bisu 1000 kata. "Ukhh.."

Keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer mereka. Adiknya masih sibuk dengan balutan perban di lengan Vash.

"Kenapa?" Vash mulai angkat bicara, memecahkan keheningan tadi.

"Kenapa kau tetap mengobatiku? Aku adalah orang yang pernah ingin menculikmu. Tapi kenapa tetap saja..."

Liechtenstien tersenyum. Senyumannya lembut bagai malaikat.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, orang yang bernama Doris itu memanggilmu V4sh, bukan Vash Zwingli. Dan, orang yang sedang ada di hadapanku adalah, Vash Zwingli. Orang yang telah membantuku mengembalikan Kingdom of Liechtenstien dari ketepurukan perang dunia. Orang yang memberi semangat baru dalam hatiku. Orang...yang pertama kali ku sebut, 'Onii-sama'." Jawabnya sambil memberi senyuman yang terbaik untuk Vash.

Muka Vash kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia berusaha tetap menjaga perasaannya itu.

Ia mengelus rambut pirang kecoklatan adiknya. Yang bahkan ia potong demi ia.

"Terima kasih, Liechtenstien.." gumamnya sambil mengecup lembut bibir adiknya.

Mukanya sudah semerah kakaknya. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk setelah merasakan sesuata yang hangat menyentuh bibir kecilnya.

"Sama-sama, onii-sama..."

_History of Vash Zwingi_

End.

*Keju China lebih murah dari keju buatan Swiss ato Italy...

V4sh adalah nama samaran Vash dulu...saat masih jadi pembunuh bayaran...

Doris Van Hatter nama ngarang lho...= w = -author tak bertanggung jawab-

* * *

**NO BANYAK KATA! MAAP LAMA APDET! O A O**

**REVIEW PLIZZ**

V

V


	4. PrusHung

YOHAAAAAAA! TikaElric7 is back aruuuu ~ ~ ~(kerumunan bubar)

Skarang mo apdet karna lagi awal-awal liburan, dan sedang tercetus ide XD

Gommen ne, sudah menunggu lama...= 3 = mungkin 3 bulan terakhir aku absen di dunia fict dan berpacu di dunia nyata "OTL

Okelah klo begitu, Lets Read! XD ( dan saya mulai ngetik XDD)

Disclaimire: is not me...Himaruya-sensei keep Hetalia is on in my heart..(silahkan muntah klo dah yg ngg tahan ^^)

Summary: Elizavetha memikirkan rasa sukanya pada Gilbert! "Gyaaa...apa yang harus kulakukan!" Sebuah ruang pengakuan dosa di gereja Gilbert bekerja menjadi tempat curahan hatinya...

Pake nama asli, maap OOC, rada miss typo, PrusHung, DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE! Wait for you're ripiuw XD!

Rate: T

* * *

Hetalia~( 'A')('A' )Hetalia~

'How Can I Love Him?'

"GYAAAAAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kumpulan gambar Y-A-O-I-Ku, Gilbert!" Pekik Elizavetha di depan meja kawan sejak kecilnya itu.

"Kesesesesesesese, cuman meminjamnya dan memperlihatkannya pada idolamu Roddie itu dan mengatakan kalau kau fujoshi!" Balas Gilbert sambil membawa kabur buku yang di permasalahkan mereka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan...Gilbert Beillscmidth." Gumam Eliza sambil mengeluarkan dark glare-nya dan sebuah(?) senjata rahasianya: frying-pan keramat.

Gilbert hanya menanggapinya dengan berlari menuju ruang kelas dengan suara tawa yang khas terdengar utuh di kelas.

Yup, itulah mereka. Elizavetha Hedevary dan Gilbert Beilscmidth. Duet pembuat riuh di kelas IX Europe. Tiada hari tanpa permasalah yang dapat di pecahkan. Tidak masalah Gilbird, anak burung kepunyaan Gilbert yang di pakai sebagai bola baseball (?) oleh Elizavetha atau pun hari ini, buku kumpulan gambar Y-A-O-I kemilikan Elizavetha di giring ke meja idolanya, Roderich. Tak ada satupun yang bisa melerai kedua wakil personifikasi negara Hungary dan kerajaan Prussia itu.

"Uuukhh...sebaaaaaaaaaaal! Gilbert-si-tukang-ngaku2-awesome-itu-tapi-ngg-pernah-gw-pikir-dia-awesome itu ngg kapok-kapok apa!" geram Eliza di atas mejanya.

"Nyahahahaha, dia suka sama kamu kali, makanya suka ngisengin." Balas Belgium dengan tawa lepas.

"Cih, amit-amit deh kalau emang dia suka ma gue!" Jawab Eliza dengan nada ketus sambil mengambil kotak pensilnya yang baru saja menjadi permasalahan dengan Gilbert.(lagi ==")

"Haaaah...Eliza...Eliza...sampai kapan kamu bakal jadi anak manja begini. Tahu enggak? Fakta(?) dari Nesia-chan kalau rasa benci itu cuman beda tipiiiiisss...banget ma rasa suka." Kata Belgium sambil mengelus kepala Eliza.

"Dulu gue juga gitu sama Antonio. Dulu bahkan aku sangat membencinya, tapi sekarang malah pacaran." Tambahnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Aku sedikit melirik ke arah meja Gilbert. Dia mengakuinya. Sejak masuk Hetalia Gakuen, ia menjadi tinggi dan di sukai oleh banyak perempuan di sekolah yang mencetak siswa-siswi berprestasi tiap tahunnya ini. Ia juga makin mahir dengan bakatnya menjadi ketua dan berpedang. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sekarang bekerja sambilan di gereja di kompleks Gakuen.

Dulu dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat lulus sekolah dasar. Namun, sayang aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Saat aku meningat-ingat saat dia menembakku, muka terasa panas dan tersemu bagai tomat yag sudah matang.

"Eh, eh kok mukamu jadi merah? Mikirin Gilbert yaaaaaaaaaa..." Godaan Belgium memecahkan lamunanku.

"Kau, PERGI SANAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku sambil mengeluarkan frying pan keramatku.

"Nyahahahahhahahahahahhaha, inget aja ya, kalau rasa benci itu beda tipiiiiiiiiiiiiisss...ma rasa suka." Kata Belgium sambil melangkah cepat menuju luar kelas. (sebelum nyawanya terancam hilang T.T"a)

"Heh..mana mungkin aku..." Kata-kataku terputus oleh datangnya guru kebudayaan dunia, Mr. Francis.

Dengan terpaksa, Elizavetha duduk kembali ke mejanya dengan hati gusar.

~Hetalia( ^o^)(^o^ )Hetalia~

Selama 2 jam pelajaran Mr Francis, aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan penjelasannya. Kata-kata Belgium membuat kepalaku terasa berat dan pikiranku kacau akan bayangan-bayangan Gilbert.

"Nah, Eliza-chan, kau mengerti kan pelajaranku tentang kebudayaan masyarakat di Indonesia yaitu ngaben?" pertanyaan Mr. Francis memutuskan jalan pikiran kepalaku. Ia ada tepat di depan mejaku dengan senyum menyinggungku. "Bagaimana kau jelaskan pada teman sekelasmu?"

Aku hanya tertunduk dengan keringat dingin mengucur seluruh tubuhku. "Enngg..ngaben adalah...enngg..." Aku kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Ngaben adalah upacara adat kematian dari daerah Bali, salah satu propinsi di Indonesia bagian Tengah. Orang yang sudah meninggal akan ditunggu selama 1 tahun hingga kulit dan tulangnya mengering, lalu tulangnya akan di bakar bersama patung kerbau dan abunya akan di alirkan di aliran sungai yang jernih. Itu tandanya jiwanya sudah mengalir hingga dunia sana." Jawab seseorang yang suaranya amat familiar ke telingaku. Gilbert! Mataku tercengang saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Francis dengan lancar.

"Bagus, Gilbert-kun. Dan Eliza-chan, aku berharap kau bisa menjawab pelajaranku nanti saat ujian tengah semester." Jawab Mr. Francis sambil membalik badannya dan menuju depan kelas.

"Ja, sekarang Gilbert kerja keras ya...semester lalu ia masuk ke 3 orang dengan nilai terendah kan?" bisik Antonio pada Gilbert yang kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Keseseseeseeseseseese, aku juga tidak akan kalah dengan Eliza." Balasnya sambil kembali membuka buku pelajarannya.

~Hetalia( =w=)(=w= )Hetalia~

TING TONG.

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sekalian, anak-anak. Jangan lupa persiapkan diri untuk ulangan tengah semester depan." Kata Mr. Francis sambil menutup pelajaran hari ini.

"_Aaah, Meinn Gott, kenapa sejak Gilbert jawab pertanyaan Mr. Francis, aku malah tambah deg-degan. Gyaaaa...apa yang harus kulakukan!"_ Pekik Eliza dalam hati. Ia masih tertunduk di mejanya. Beberapa teman sekelasnya sudah melangkah menjauh dari kelas itu.

"E~l~i~z~aaaaaaaaaa~~~ tadi kamu kenapa? Tumben enggak bisa jawab pertanyaan Mr. Agak-emang-mesum-itu Haaaaaaaah!" Gilbert melantunkan kalimatnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eliza.

DOKI!DOKI!

Detak jantung Eliza mulai tak terarah. Mukanya kembali semerah kulit apel, dan bertambah panas. Rasanya seluruh tubuh terasa kelu tanpa ada komando pasti dari sang personafikasi Hungary ini.

"pe..PERGIIII !" Pekik Eliza sambil menghantamkan frying pan-nya (lagi?) pada pipi Gilbert.

"HUAKKKK!" -(( teriakan macam apa itu aru? _"))

Eliza hanya berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menggandeng tas sekolahnya. Entah sampai mana kakinya akan terus berpacu.

Lain tempat, Gilbert...sedang pundung ria di pojokan kelas sambil megangin pipinya. "OTL

~The Church of Hetalia Gakuen~

'GYAAAAAAAAA...apa yang harus kulakuakan! Se..semua perkataan Belgium benar...jangan-jangan..aku menyukai Gilbert...' Teriakku dalam hati. Semua ini membuatnya tidak tenang. Seluruh tubuh Elizavetha terasa sulit di gerakkan, muka terasa masih panas dan berwarna api padam, degup jantung yang tak beraturan membuatnya sulit mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

TENG TENG

Lonceng gereja perguruan membuat lamunan Elizavetha menghilang. jam yang menunujukan jam 3 pas membuat lonceng geraja itu bergerak.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Elizavetha. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan membetulkan letak tasnya yang ia sandag di bahu. Memulai langkahnya menuju gereja yang masih mendentangkan bel-nya yang khas. " Mengaku dosa juga bukan hal yang buruk..." gumamnya sambil terus berjalan.

Gilbert's POV

"Ukh...Gilbert, kenapa mukamu bengkak begitu?" tanya Antonio saat melihatku melintas di depanku " Kelihatan enggak AWESOME lagi lho." Ledeknya sambil terus terkikik.

"Uuukhh...tadi aku di tonjok sama Eliza, mantep lho!" Jawabku sambil mengelus pipiku yang tertutup perban. Antonio hanya sweat drop mendengar kata 'mantep lho!' dari mulutku. "Yasud lah, sono ganti baju. Hari ini kamu gantian piket jadi pastor di ruang pengakuan dosa." Suruh Antonio dengan logat khas preman Tanah Abang (?)

Segera aku mengganti seragamku dengan jubah gereja yang berwarna hitam kelam dan mengalungkan sebuah rosario di leher mulusku.

Saat aku keluar dari ruang ganti, Antonio sudah tidak nampak lagi bayangannya a.k.a udah cabut bahasa Indonesia-nya (?). 'Ah paling pacaran lagi ma Lovino.' Gumamku dalam hati tanpa mau mencari masalah. Segera ku ambil sebuah ember dan lap basah untuk membersihkan ruang pengakuan dosa.

Saat aku masuk ke ruang pengakuan dosa, debu menyebar ke arahku. ' Ahh...sialan Antonio. Sengaja dia nyuruh gw kerja di tempat yang udah lama ngg di jamah orang.' Umpatku dalam hati sambil mulai membersihkan dinding kaca ruangan yang gelap itu.

Saat khusyuk-khusyuknya (Emang solat ! -_-; )membersihkan ruangan itu, terdengar suara pintu terbuak dari bilik depan. Ada pengaku dosa hari ini. ' Tumben.' Komentarku singkat.

"Anu, pastor ada hal yang kubingungkan..." Sang pengaku dosa memulai kisahnya. 'Cotto matte, suara ini...kayaknya familiar di kuping gw deh...suara ini...ELIZAVETHAAAAAAAAA!' Teriak Gilbert dalam hati sambil menunjukan muka - ( O _ OVa! )

"Pastor?" Ulang suara itu lagi. Dapat di tebak otak Gibert (tumben otaknya jalan... = w = ) ini suara Elizavetha.

' Kalau gue tanggepin ini dosa, kalo ketahuan bisa-bisa gue bener-bener di bunuh Eliza, tapi dosa gini ng mungkin gue sia-siain.' Pikirku dalam hati. ' Yasud lah, udah terlanjur ini.'

"Ya? Apa masalah mu, nak?" Tanya Gilber dengan suara-sok-AWESOME-mirip-miripin-kyk-pastor-tua-tp-qo-di-kuping-gw-malah-kyk-om2-bahagia-ya?

"Sebenarnya aku...menyukai teman sejak kecilku." Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan blushingnya yang khas.

Aku sedikit tertegun ' Sapa tu temen sejak kecilnya? Roddie? Vash? Kyknya ngg mungkin deh...ja..jangan-jangan..' Aku mendekatkan genggaman tangan kananku pada bibirku. 'Aku...'

"Nyatakan lah, bahwa kau sangat mencintainya." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum

"A...aku tidak bisa. Di..dia pernah menembakku dulu, namun ku tolak. Tapi sekarang aku malah menyukainya, bagaimana nanti kalau aku menembaknya." Kata Eliza sambil sedikit berteriak. Tak terasa setitik air telah menyinggung ujung bola matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud.

Muka mulai memerah sendiri. 'I..ia ingin menembakku? Be..benarkah?'

Sebuah nafas membuatku sedikit lega dan menemukan sebuah solusi terbaik untuk orang yang pernah ku sukai.

"Aku, sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Rasanya memalukan kan? Menyukai sesuatu yang pernah kita benci. Tapi, aku yakin, orang kau sukai mengerti apa yang ada dalam hatimu. " Kataku dengan sebuah segaris senyum terlihat di bibirku.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya sambil nada yang bergetar.

"Coba ku beri contoh. Kau mempunyai seekor anjing. Ia amat mencintaimu. Tapi sebaliknya denganmu, kau membenci. Tapi di sebuah hari, kau menerimanya dengan hati bahagia. Tentu hati anjing itu akan sama denganmu." Setelah aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, aku sedikit menghela nafas.

Elizavetha terdengar sedikit tersentak. Ia berdiri dari kursi bilik itu dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak. "Terima kasih banyak, pastor." Elizavetha mulai melangkah menuju luar bilik itu.

Saat aku mengintipnya dari celah pintu, aku melihat ia tersenyu sambil terus berlari. Aku itu tersenyum lega dengan solusi(sotoy) dariku.

~Hetalia( u)(u )Hetalia~

Esoknya... kelas IX Europe

"E~li~zaaaaaa~~ Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapa Gilbert saat Elizavetha masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Hei, istirahat nanti ada waktu kan? " Tanya Elizavetha sambil mengalihkan mukanya.

"Eh? Tentunya. Emang ada apa?" tanya Gilbert penasaran sambil memencet hidung Eliza. Membuatnya menatap mata Gilbert seorang. Matanya yang berwarna merah rubi, satu-satunya pandangan yang dapat mebuat Eliza tenang.

Seberkas warna merah terlihat mempesona di muka Elizavetha. "Sebenarnya...aku.."

Kata kata Eliva terpotong saat bibirnya yang tipis terkunci oleh bibir Gilbert. Sebuah ciuman yang hangat saat kelas itu masih berpenghuni berdua saja. Tangannya besar, menopang tubuh Elizavetha agar tidak terjatuh dari atas meja.

"Aku tahu, kau menyukaiku, kan?" Sebuah senyum bahagia tersirat indah dari bibirnya setelah melepaskan ciuman tadi.

"Ba...bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Elizavetha yang masih ada di topangan tubuh Gilbert.

"Jam 3 sore, setelah lonceng gereja berdentang khas, di ruang pengakuan dosa, kau mengatakannya lho!" Kata Gilbert sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Uuukhh...dasar bego." Tangisku pecah di atas dada Gilbert. Seburat warna merah tetap terlukis indah di mukaku.

"Kamu itu yang bego, Eliza." Balas Gilbert sambil mengecup dahiku yang hangat.

"Ich liebe dich, Elizavetha." Lanjutanya sambil memandang padaku.

"Ich habe auch." Balasku sambil memperat pelukan itu.

How Can I Love Him?

~Fin

Ich liebe dich: i love u

Ich habe auch : me too

= o = ~Cuap-cuap dari Author~ = o =

Arrrrrrrrrrgghh! Maap bgt ngg bisa apdet A-S-A-P! Apalagi yang FMA, ni badan ngg pernah reflek mo ngerjain fict! TT W TT

For all of reader, maap klo saya ini lama bgt apdetnya DDDX salahkan badan saya ya! –shot-

Oke, soal fict. Ini inspirasi bawa2 ruang pengakuan dosa dari manga Negi Magister Magi! By Ken Akamatsu volume 19. Baca ya! XD lumayan buat inspirasi. Jujur, sebagian fict gw ter inpirasi dari manga2 itu. Meskipun itu masuk echi sih...

Ayoayo, rikuesnya dong! ' w ' saya akan berusaha membuatnya! XDD

Chap selanjutnya Hetalia: SpaBella! XDD –spoiler!-

Reviuw plizz? * u *bb


	5. SpaBelgie

Titik salju snow flakes bagai bukan halangan untuk ia tetap melangkah. Lelaki Espana ini mengendong ransel karungnya beserta armor berwarna perak kilat. Sedikit karat seperti tidak mengubris pentalan cahaya dari pedang serta armor kebanggaannya. Suara pintu yang terbuka di tengah musim dingin di bulan Desember, tak membangunkan siapapun di tanah airnya. Hanya kedua sejoli ini terpaku didepan pintu yang menganga.

"Aku pergi dulu, Belgie. Jaga Romano ya!"

Kau menarik ujung kain bajunya. Tak dapat berhenti menahan isakan yang lama kau bendung. Jatuh kedalam dekapannya. Dingin. Serta hangat.

"Antonio-sama, berjanjilah, pulanglah kembali. Hiduplah…" Ujarmu pelan dalam dekapannya serta kesedihan yang mendalam. Kekhawatiran. Serta rasa cemas.

Ia hanya tersenyum lemah. Mengelus rambut kecokelatan warisan keluargamu, dan mengecup hangat dahimu.

"Aku, pasti akan pulang. Aku berjanji, Belgie. Aku akan pulang secepat yang kubisa."

Ia melapaskanmu dari dekapannya. Padahal yang kau harapkan, ia tetap di mendekapnya. Tanpa harus melangkah kedepan medan perang yang beraroma khas darah. Serta mesiu.

Ia melangkah. Menjauh dari kediaman kebanggaannya. Melukis lukisan tapak kaki di atas tanha berselimut salju putih kapas. Meninggalkan gadis tercinta di depan pintu. Meneriakan namamu. Dan memangis pilu. Tanpa kau dapat menjawabnya.

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Last Night, Good Night© Vocaloid

TikaElric7

Present

My Little Heart : SpaxBelgie

Last Night, Good Night

* * *

Belgie, maid kebangsawanan Belgian, duduk hanya berdua diatas meja makan kayu mahoni. Berdua bersama suadara laki-laki bos-nya, Romano Vargas kecil. Kau tidak menyentuh sesenti pun piring yang kau hidangkan sendiri. Gadis ia sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia hanya menatap balita asuhanmu, memakan makan malamnya dengan seksama. Yang dari tadi diperhatikan menyadari akan hal tersebut.

"Ada Belgie? Kenapa kau tidak memakan makan malammu?" Tanya balita ber-ahoge ini sambil meletakan garpu makannya di atas piring kosongnya.

Belgie sedikit tersentakan, dilanjutkan senyum hangat miliknya seorang.

"Aku sudah makan duluan tadi. Jadi masih kenyang sekarang. Roma-chan mau ambil bagianku?" Tawarnya.

Ia menggeleng. Turun dari atas kursi tingginya dan menarik apron putih rendamu.

"A-aku mau tidur sekarang. Tolong antarkan aku ke kamar." Ujarnya sedikit gugup.

Kau membalasnya dengan mengendongnya dan mengecup pipinya yang bulat bagaikan bakpau. Membawanya langsung menuju kamar miliknya. Gadis berpita ini tidak mau mengambil resiko membiarkannya mencari kamarnya hingga tersesat di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Setelah membacakan satu-dua cerita buatan_nya_, balita keturunan Italian ini tertidur lelap. Polos. Bagai malaikat yang turun ke bumi hanya untuknya. Belgie menyelimutinya dengan selimut motif tomat favoritnya. Mematikan lampu kamar tersebut, dan mengendap-endap keluar.

Belgie kembali membawa langkahnya menuju ruang makan yang kini tidak seterang sebelumnya. Hanya lampu remang-remang penerangan yang tersisa. Kau menarik kursi tempat biasa kau duduk di samping_nya_. Ia, lelaki yang telah 5 tahun ia tunggu di sebelahnya, yang kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

Kau duduk disana sambil mengambil tumpukan gelas serta piring setengah basah. Siap untuk di lap kering setelah disiram air dan sabun. Gadis bermata hijau emelard-like-her-brother ini mulai mengelap tiap bulir-bulir air yang menetes di permukaan peralatan makan dari kaca putih ini. Ditengah kau asyik mengelap perlenkapan makan itu, kau teringat, saat malam itu. Tepat di tanggal yang sama di hari ini. Saat suhu udara makin menusuk karena memasuki bulan Desember.

Kau memegangi sebuah piring kaca putih. Dari warnanya, sama seperti puluhan piring yang ada di almari makan. Tapi, piring ini punya motif pinggiran yang berbeda. Bunga _carnation_ merah, menghiasa tiap pinggir piring ini. Sebuah nama terukir rapih di satu sisinya.

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

Kau mengenggam erat piring ini. Tangan berkulit mulusmu terlihat gemetaran, namun kau tidak mungkin melepaskan benda kesayang dari orang kesayanganmu. Tiap bulir air mata yang kau keluarkan terasa pedih di hati. Mempertanyakan dimana lelaki yang memberi kepercayaan besara padamu.

'_Kau dimana, Antonio-sama?'_ Isakmu. Tak berani melepaskan benda ditanganmu, kau menaruhnya kembali ketempat asalnya.

Kau tak mungkin melupakan saat-saat terakhir kau menatap wajahnya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang khas. Membiarkan tubuhmu jatuh ke atas pelukan luasnya.

Ya, tak akan terlupakan..

**/FLASH BACK/**

Seperti biasa, sore yang termandikan cahaya sunset hangat menghias halaman luas rumah Antonio Fernandez Carrierdo. Maid kesayangannya sedang mengambil pakaian yang telah terjemur hangat akan cahaya yang tata surya. Adik laki-lakinya yang menggemaskan sedang berusaha membuatmu jatuh dengan pukulan terbaiknya. Dan ia sendiri, tersenyum hangat pada segala sesuatu di hadapannya. Melihat betapa damainya hari itu. Sang pemilik rumah hanya bisa bernafas puas akan segala hal terjadi saat itu.

Hal itu hanya berlangsung cepat. Saat matahari tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupannya, seorang kurir berekspresi gelap datang lengkap dengan baju seragam hitamnya yang telah lusuh. Sang Espana hanya memberikan pertanyaan akan tujuannya datang ke tanah airnya. Setelah hal itu terjawab, pemilik mata hijau zamrud ini menggiring kedua insan manusia kesayangannya kedalam rumah. Ia hanya memberikan senyum lembut khasnya sambil menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Anda mendapat surat dari atasan kita, Kapten. Ia menginginkan agar anda memimpin perang untuk menyerang musuh bebuyutan kita."

Ia menutup dua bola matanya dengan tangan kanannya, sambil terkekeh. "Nicholas, toh? Sampai kapan ia tidak akan menyerah untuk menyerbu kakaknya sendiri?"

"Sepertinya ia tidak akan menyerah, sir. Dari informasi yang saya dapat sendiri, Tuan Nicholas baru saja mendapat tanah sumber daya alam baru yang bagus, sir. Yang saya tahu, nama tanah itu adalah Indonesia." Lanjut kurir.

"Indonesia..maksudmu, Nesia! Mustahil..." Ujarmu setengah berteriak, tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

"Bukan saat berputus asa, sir. Kami menunggu jawabanmu."

"Kh...INI PERINTAH! SURUH SELURUH PASUKAN UTAMA UNTUK BERSIAP MENYERANG HOLLAND! Suruh semua berkumpul di depan pelabuhan sebelum matahari menunjukan cahayanya!" Perintah sang Kapten dengan suara teriakan bulat. Jarang kau berteriak seperti ini, bukan?

"Yes, sir!" Itulah jawaban sang kurir. Segera ia berlari, menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya lentera-lentera hasil tangan sang Kuasa.

Ia menatap keindahan lentara alam itu sejenak. Berpikir, apa alasan yang tepat untuk berpamitan bersama satu-satu penghuni mansion raksasamu. Belgie dan Romano.

Hidangan makan malam hari ini adalah _pot-au-feu_ dengan daging sapi dan di hidangkan dengan kentang dan tomat panggang favoritnya. Ia hanya memakan bagiannya tak kurang dari 5 sendok. Kakak kandung dari Italy Brothers ini merasa tak sanggup mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' kepada kedua orang yang sedang sibuk di meja makannya.

Makan malam selesai tanpa ada kecurigaan yang mendalam dari sang maid maupun dari sang balita. Malam itu ia melalui malam terakhirnya dengan melamun memperhatikan kedua insan kesayangannya saling bertukar kebahagiaan. Disaat sang balita memerlukan istirahat di dalam dekapan sang malam, maid Belgian-mu seperti biasanya mengantarnya di kamar dan kembali tak lama kemudian.

Di bawah lampu remang-remang itu, ia berkata tegas sambi menyentuh punggung tangan satu-satunya wanita disana.

"Belgie.."

"Ya, Antonio-sama?" Jawabnya lembut, sambil mengibas taplak meja meja yang sedikit berdebu.

"Ada yang inginku katakan padamu, pada Lovino..." Ujarmu malas sambil menggaruk kepalamu yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal menggelitik.

"Apa perlu aku membangunkan Roma-chan?" Tanya gadis itu kembali.

"JANGAN!"

"!"

"Akh, maksudku. Sebaiknya, jangan menganggu mimpinya malam ini." Ujar sang pemilik rambut ikal kecokelatan tua ini. Ia kembali mengumbar senyum bahagianya, namun terlihat amat gusar. "Tolong buatkan aku teh."

Sang maid mengangguk mengerti. Dan mulai mengangkat teko teh usang, namun amat berguna, untuk memulai merebus teh.

Kebulan asap abu-abu meluap dari permukaan mug teh berwarna biru dengan motif dipinggirannya, bunga Edelwise. Belgie, sebutan dari sang oyabun, meletakan dua buah mug kembar dengan keadaan panas, baru mendidih.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Antonio-sama?" Tanya Belgie memecahkan keheningan di bawah lampu tua remang itu.

Sejenak, suasana kembali membeku. Keduanya hanya menutup mulut sambil berusaha membuat teh di mug masing-masing sedikit mendingin.

"Aku.." Sang Espana kembali membuka dialog interaktif. "Bila aku akan pergi, tanpa bisa tahu kapan aku akan kembali...Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Belgie sedikit tertegun, namun ekspresi kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi tenang tak lama kemudian. "Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun. Aku dan Roma-chan akan tetap menunggu Antonio-sama kembali ke mansion ini." Jawabnya lembut serta dewasa. Sang adik pria keturunan Belanda ini telah banyak belajar tentang arti hidup.

Tak terlihat ekspresi puas dari muka sang penanya. Malah menambahkan intensitas ekperesi lesunya.

"Bila aku tidak akan pernah kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Belgie?" Tanyanya kembali.

Sang narasumber sejenak menarik nafas dan tersenyum. "Tentu kami akan sangat kehilangan sosok anda, Antonio-sama. Entah, apakah aku kuat membendung air mata dari Roma-chan." Jawabnya sedikit terkekeh. "Juga dariku..."

Lelaki Espana ini amat ingin berkata 'Jangan menangis untukku.' Namun, lidah terlalu kelu untuk mengatakannya.

Ia menyeruput teh bagiannya sedikit. Ia tak berkata-kata, namun memegang tangan sang maid tercinta. "Belgie, dengarkan aku baik sekarang. Inilah inti semua pertanyaanku barusan."

Sang maid mengangguk.

"Aku akan berperang dengan Nicholas, kakakmu. Entah kapan aku bisa pulang kembali kesini. Bahkan, kemungkinan aku bisa selamat...hanya sedikit, Belgie. Besok aku sudah akan menghadapi pasukannya bersama pasukanku." Ujarnya sepelan mungkin, agar sang maid mau mengerti tiap kata yang terucap.

"APA! Kakak masih mau menyerangmu juga! TAK BISA KU MAAFKAN! SAMPAI KAPAN IA AKAN TETAP MENYIKSA SEMUA ORANG, TERMAKSUD AKU!" Teriak sang maid emosi. Ah, ia lupa bahwa negaranya masih di bawah kemimpinan kakaknya sendiri.

Sang maid berlari menuju keluar mansion di bawa oleh emosinya sendiri. Sang bos mencegatnya dengan memeluknya dari belakang tubuh sang gadis berpita. Membuat keduanya tak mau(atau tidak bisa?) bergerak sesenti pun.

"Jangan, kuperintahkan padamu, jangan temui Nicholas malam ini. Atau aku akan kehilanganmu selamanya." Bisiknya di balik selimut telinga sang maid. Menghembus nafas hangat yang membuatnya bergidik geli.

"He-hentikan, Antonio-sama...A-apa maksud semua ini. Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, Antonio-sama. Kau tiang hidupku! Tanpa kau, MUNGKIN AKU SUDAH BERPIKIR MATI, ANTONIO!" Teriak Belgie emosi akan semua hal yang memenuh kepalanya. Serta masalahyang telah lama terpendam, membuat air matanya reflek menetes di dibuah pipi bulat miliknya.

Yang pemeluk sejenak membiarkan sang maid menangis sepuas hatinya. Setelah suara isakan itu berhasil teredam, Antonio menyentuh ujung dagu Belgie dan memutar sendi putar sang maid. Menatapnya sejenak, dan mencium bibir sang gadis selembut mungkin.

Tak ada penolakan serius dari Belgie, malah sebaliknya. Ia amat menikmati bentuk cinta dari sang pemiliknya. Antonio menambah intensitas ciumannya dengan menjilat bibir bawah Belgie, mengetuk pintu penuh kenikmatan, milik sang gadis. Terpaksa Belgie, mengizinkan lidah panas milik Antonio bebas menelusuri seluruh rongga mulut. Lidahnya dan lidah milik Belgie bertemu, dan saling melelehkan kehangatan masing-masing. Ciuman panas itu hanya terjadi tidak terlalu lama, namun, amat menggairahkan. "Te amo, Belgie. Kumohon, jangan pergi dariku!" Ujar Antonio setengah menjerit sambil tetap mendekap tubuh kecil gadis Belgian.

"Antonio..-sama..." Ujar pelan Belgie sambil di kejar nafasnya sendiri.

Sang Espana kembali tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Belgie perlahan. "Kumohon, bawa aku kedalam tubuhmu, Belgie. Aku ingin memberi kau sebuah hadiah pertama dan terakhir untukmu, Belgie." Ujarnya sambil terus menyebut namanya berkali-kali.

"Sebelum itu, Antonio-sama. Ada hal...yang maaf, mungkin, aku akan agak lancang..." Tanya Belgie sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh akan warna merah.

"Tanya kan saja, my love..."

Belgie menatap paras milik Antonio seorang dalam-dalam. "Kenapa, kenapa mau ngorbankan dirimu sendiri, dan malah mengkhawatirkan nyawaku! Maksudku, kau seorang tentara ulung dengan pangkat kapten, se-sedangkan aku, aku hanya seorang personifikasi Belgia dan maidmu! A-apa pentingnya nyawaku di bandingkan hidupmu?" Tanya Belgie, kembali meluapkan emosinya yang berlebih. Ia tak bisa kembali melihat paras cakap Antonio. Yang bisa iya lakukan adalah membenamkan mukanya ke dada bidang lelaki kesayangannya.

Sang oyabun hanya tersenyum manis. Tidak, kali ini ia tersenyum amat dewasa. Bagai mengerti apa jawaban milik gadis tercinta.

"Alasan pertama, kau adalah orang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Dan tak mungkin aku sembarang melepas nyawamu ke dewa kematian. "Antonio memberi jeda sebelum memberi alasan selanjtnya. "Alasan kedua, ada ratusan orang berpangkat kapten layaknya aku. Dan, kau. Kaulah satu-satunya maid yang membuatku menggila, Belgie. Tuhan tidak lagi membuatmu yang kedua. Aku bisa tergantikan saat nyawaku melayang, dan kau, menurutku kau tak pernah tergantikan, my princess..." Jawab Antonio puas. Sangat puas. Ia kembali menberi kecupan hangat di bibir lembut Belgie.

Sekali lagi, sang gadis Belgian menitikan air matanya. Ya, bukan air mata akan emosi terhadap seluruh dendam. Kebalikannya, air mata haru dan bahagia yang meluap bersamaan. Jatuh kedalam pelukan hangat dan luas milik Antonio. Rasanya, amat nyaman. Dan aman. Ia mengetahui orang pertama yang mampu mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun. Ya, itu Antonio Fernandez Carrierdo.

Malam itu, kedua insan baru ini saling memberi perasaan cinta satu sama lain. Saling bertukar hasrat yang tak mampu terbendung apapun. Mencumbu sang gadis Belgia dengan serangan cinta dari sang lelaki Espana. Menanggalkan seluruh logika dan akal sehat, menyisakan hasrat bercinta yang menggebu-gebu. Meluluhkan segala rasa sakit dan menyiramnya dengan rasa nikmat yang tak dapat di katakan dengan kalimat apapun.

Ya, sebuah malam yang di harap sang gadis dapat berulang berkali bersama kekasih.

_Ya, sebuah harapan._

_Ia bisa kembali kerumah ini._

**/FLASHBACK : END/**

Kembali terulang malam itu. Ia tidur tanpa sebelumnya mendengar seluruh celoteh dan cerita dari bos-kekasihnya-itu.

Belgie hanya bernafas lesu. Membuka baju kesehariannya, dan menggantinya dengan piyama putih dengan pita biru tua di tengah. Ia menggigil saat hawa dingin menerjangnya tanpa ampun saat ia menanggalkan bajunya.

Sesungguhnya, ia amat merindukan sosok orang yang menjadi tiang hidupnya. Ia rindu akan sikapnya yang ramah namun kekanakan. Ia rindu saat di sre hari, disaat terakhir melihat mukanya tertawa bersama Romano. Dia atas kasur tipisnya ia menekukkan kakinya hingga naik sejajar dengan wajahnya. Nekuk lehernya dan terpendam air hujan murni jatuh hingga membasahi seprainya.

"Tuhan, kumohon, kembalikan ia dengan selamat sampai di rumah ini kembali." Bisiknya dalam tangisnya yang makin menjadi-jadi membayangkan sosoknya di dalam benak. _'Oyasumi...Antonio...sama...'_

Camp Front 1, Espana Military Area

Amesterdram.

Entah angin apa yang dapat membuat lelaki pangkat kapten ini, mengingat sosok wanita istimewa miliknya seorang.

Oh, ya. Belgie. Gadis tercintanya. Tak mungkin ia lupakan sosoknya. Sedikit pun.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo hanya bisa kekeh garing, segaring kentang yang ia santap bersamanya malam itu. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, namun pasukan Nicholas sama sekali tidak mau melapaskan senapannya. Ya, sang Espana sendiri tahu kalau adik-tak-langsungnya itu memang memiliki semangat pantang mundur yang amat kuat. Namun, kini pasukannya bukanlah pasukan yang dapat di anggap remeh sebelah mata. Kekuatan tentara dari Konigreich of Nederland kekuatannya jauh lebih kuar dari yg kita bayangkan. Sebagaian besar tentara miliknya sudah kehilangan nyawanya di atas tanah berbau darah dan suara desingan peluru. Sungguh pengorbanan yang besar, bukan? Pikir sang Espana melayang entah kemana.

Ia khawatir akan nyawa sang maidnya, akan nyawa adik kesayangannya, serta kebun tomat yang ia rawat baik-baik. Bayangkan, 5 tahun! Apa yang harus ia katakan setelah ini berakhir pada seluruh penguni mansionnya?

Ia kembali tertawa ringan. Mungkin lebih keras dari sebelumunya.

Antonio keluar dari campnya, memakai mantel biru-kehitaman untuk menangkal angin musim dingin di bulan Desember. Duduk di depan perapian yang hampir mati sambil memandang lentera-lentera langit yang jumlahnya tidak dapat dihitung oleh jari umat manusia.

Ini malam yang dingin, namun setelah ia membayangkan sesosok gadis polos nan lembut di benaknya membuat hatinya amat hangat. Hangat kan rasa rindu dan cintanya yang mendalam. Dan, malam ini, mereka berdua tidak saling memberi serangan cinta di atas tempat tidur. Namun di hati Antonio, maupun Belgie, di penuhi rasa rindu akan pelukannya dan cinta yang mendalam saat mengecup bibirnya yang lembut.

"_Oyasumi...Belgie.."_

End~

Selese dehhh ~* 3 *~ gak nyangka bakal ngabisin 24 jam bwt ngerjain ini...|||OTL

Okeh, jeda beberapa bulan emang My Little Heart hiatus karena kesalahan informasi tentang sejarah di Belgia, tapi semoga cerita sejarah mbak Belgie bisa gw aplod di lain cerita XD

Ohya, Nicholas itu nama asli Nethere yg gw bkin ndiri, udh mayan lama sie...namanya Nicholas van Haddervon.

Fuuuhh, td ada sedikit rate +16 ya? 8D lumayan susah jg tu scene #plak! Lebih tepatnya gw baru bkin...=3=

Okeh, abis ini gw rencanain pairnya : HRExChibitalia

Ada yang bilang gw suruh bkin yaoi? Apa gw masukin USUK disini juga ya? o 3 o"a Onegai, klo mo bantu-bantu ato mo titip rikues... m( _ _)m = m(_ _ )m

Okeh, sekali lagi makasih telah membaca fict abaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Saya D

Tolong saran serta keripik-maksud-keritik nya. Asal jangan flame ya? =,=b?

Wish sign

TikaElric7


	6. HREChibitalia

Seperti selayaknya terjadi tiap hari, hari ini aku di suruh untuk mengambil seember penuh air sungai oleh Austria-san.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang mungil ke depan tepi sungai yang terhampar antara rumah Austria-sana dan Suisu-san. Aku menepi dan membawa ember berwarna abu kusam ke dalam aliran sungai, membiarkan air bening nan sejuk dari sungai Rhine. Melihat air yang bersuara gemericik menabrak sisi lain dari ember bajaku, kubuka sepatu yang biasa kupakai, dan menyentuhkan pada permukaan air. Rasanya nyaman. Dan sejuk.

Aku membiarkan kakiku terendam di dalam aliran ringan sungai ini cukup lama, hingga saat aku menatap pancaran cermin alami dari permukaan air. Ku tatap paras lembut milik. Aku tersenyum puas, hingga angin apa yang membuatku membayangkan paras milik_nya_. Lelaki bermata biru aqua-marine dan rambut cepak blonde beserta topi hitam khas kerajaan bertengger manis. Itu membuatku mengingat janji itu. Janji yang ia ucapkan padaku, bersamaan sebuah pernyataan dari dalam hati_nya_ terdalam.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Italy!"_

"_A-apa aku boleh...me-menciummu?"_

"_Aku akan berjanji pulang, maka, tunggulah aku!"_

"_Aku akan berjanji, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi..."_

Rangkaian paragraf yang terakhir ia ucapkan beserta gendang telingaku yang menangkap setiap katanya. Kata-kata yang membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga sekaligus rasa cemas akan nyawanya yang berakhir di ladang penuh aroma darah segar. Kau menatap bayang semu miliknya sekali lagi, mengingatkanmu, pada rasa sakit yang amat mendalam. Menunggumu bertahun-tahun. Tanpa ada kabar nyawanya yang pasti. Tanda ada sepucuk surat darinya yang di tujukan langsung untukmu. Dan tanpa ada kehadiranmu yang ia janjikan akan kembali ke tanah ini.

Sebulir, demi sebulir, airmataku meleleh. Menetesi bayang angan-angan tak pasti dari benakku, dan mengalir mengikuti arus tenang sungai. Mengaburkan bayangan miliknya, menimbulkan mozaik berwarna tak pasti. Terus kau jatuhkan air mata beningmu. Membiarkan rasa sakitmu menguap keluar dan membiarkan hatimu menjadi hampa. Membisikan namanya berkali-kali dengan nada lirih.

"Sinsei-Roma..." Isakmu di balik airmata.

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Dye~Syen ( Will This Flower Blooming?) © Ar tonelico II Hymmnos Concert Side Red ~Flame - Homura~

TikaElric7

Present

My Little Heart: HRExChibitalia

Dye~Syen

Will This Flower Blooming?

* * *

Kupandang sebuah pot kecil berwarna hitam onix yang tertanam di atasnya sebuah kuncup bunga. Sudah sejak Sinsei-Roma pergi dari mansion raksasa kepemilikan Roderich Edelstain, pot beserta bunga diatas singgah di jendela kamarku yang tiap pagi bermandikan cahaya sang surya.

Entah siapa yang meletakannya. Tak seorang pun yang pernah masuk kekamarku, kecuali kau sendiri dipakai untuk istirahat ataupun kembali ke dekapan malam. Saat ku tanya pada Hungary-san, ia hanya menggeleng, tak tahu menahu. Saat ku tanya pada Austria-san, jawabannya persis dengan mantan istrinya itu. Namun, walaupun pot itu notabane-tak-berpemilik ini, aku tetap menyiramnya dengan air dari sungai yang tiap hari kuambil. Tak jarang, aku memindahkan pot tersebut kedepan kebun bertema kerajaan milik sang bangsawan.

Namun, satu kejanggalan yang tidak dapat di ungkapkan oleh sang maid chibi. Bunga ini sudah hidup 1 tahun di depan jendela kamar personifikasi Italia Utara ini, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran bunga ini akan mekar layaknya bunga-bunga yang biasa di rawat Hungary-san bersamanya pula.

Terkadang saat sang chibi memandang tanpa arti pot tersebut, ia sering bergumam.

"Apakah bunga ini akan mekar?" Bisikmu sambil menahan dagu mulusmu dengan kedua belah tanganmu.

'_ia akan bermekaran...'_

"!"

Bayangan tak pastiku kabur saat memandang ke belasan kalinya pada pot tak bernyawa itu. Kau membolak-balikkan pandanganmu mengitari seluruh bagian kamar kecil beraksen warna kuning madu. Tak ada secuil pun bayangan hitam hadir selain bayangan milikku. Aku mengitari sebentar tiap detail kamar yang biasa ku pakai melanjutkan mimpi saat langit dihiasi tinta alami. Kuintip kolong tempat tidurku, belakang almari kayuku, kusibak gorden berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita senada dengan cat kamarku. Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia selain aku. Aku memilih untuk kembali ke luar kamar untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku tidakmau membuat kedua penghuni mansion ini menunggu, bukan?

'_Apa itu...Sinsei-Roma?'_

m( owo) Hetalia, nee (owo )m

Ratusan hari. Puluhan bulan. Hitungan musim. Satuan tahun. Ku lalui tanpa keberadaan atas kepastian nyawanya.

Ku lalui musim panasku dengan berlibur ke rumah nii-chan, juga tanpa ada kabar baik dari pasukanmu.

Kulalui musim semiku sembari menatap tanpa arti bunga yang mungkin peninggalan milikmu.

Kulalui musim gugurku dengan mengumpulkan daun-daun maple kering yang berwarna cokelat merah, yang kuharapkan surat berisi sehelai daun itu bisa kau balas.

Ku lalui musim dinginku dengan bermain perang salju bersama seluruh kerabatmu, yang saling menunggu kehadiranmu di tengah 'kehangatan' taman es.

Kulalui lewati tahun ini...

Dengan tangis pilu sembari meneriakkan nama agungmu.

'Sinsei-Roma...'

m( owo) Hetalia, nee (owo )m

"HUNGARY!" Teriak pria bermata merah rubi mendobrak pintu depan mansion.

"Oooi! Baka Gilbert! Kau masuk kerumah orang tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun memberi salam!" Teriak Roderich dengan nada jengkel.

"Berisik, Chopin-freak! Ada kabar yang kalian berdua dengar! SEKARANG!" Jerit Gilbert, sang personifikasi Konigreich Pruben ini. Mukanya bagai mau berkata 'KALO LO GAK DENGER NI BERITA, LU ORANG PALING GAK AWESOME DI DUNIA!'

"Memang kabar penting apa yang akan kau sampaikan, hah?" Ujar sang maid ber-apron hijau ini mulai turun tangan atas pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya ini.

Sang pemilik rambut silver ini menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Lelaki ini bingung harus mulai dari mana awalnya.

"Kalian harus mendengar ini. Aku kemari, bukan membawa berita rongsokan yang biasa ku sampaikan." Ujar Gilbert di tambah penekanan. Tersirat wajah berganti ekspresi suram nan sedih yang mendalam.

"Kau kenapa, Gil? Tak biasanya kau jadi suram begini?" Tanya Elizavetha, sang personifikasi Republic of Hungary, penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Sang aristokrat hanya membuang muka sambil mendorong kacamatanya yang mulai meluncur dari batang hidungnya.

"A-aku mendengar berita ini langsung dari pasukan Holy Roman Empire." Lanjut Gilbert dengan kata awalnya yang terputus. "Setelah bertarung dengan pasukan milik Francis, di-dia..."

"Dia? Maksudmu Sinsei-Roma?" Tanya Eliza sembari memaju langkah ke depan muka sang pembawa berita.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Holy Roman Empire?" Sang bangsawan Austria yang awalnya tak tertarik, kembali menajam pendengarannya.

"Dia, meninggal saat bertarung dengan salah satu prajurit milik Francis. Terdapat luka tusuk di dada kanannya. Ia sempat di bawa ke tenda pertolongan, namunnya nyawanya sudah terlebih dahulu di bawa Yang Kuasa..." Ujar sang pemilik bola mata ber-iris bloody-red ini. Suara terdengar lirih. Bukan hal yang mudah memberitahukan berita duka, bukan?

Ti-tidak mungkin! Sin-sinsei-Roma...ia bahkan berjanji agar kembali kerumah ini. I-ini, mustahil! KAU BOHONG KAN GILBERT!" Jerit maid Hungaria. Suara bercampur dengan air mata emosi yang meluap. Tak percaya akan berita yang di bawa sahabat lamanya, ia menumpahkan air matanya di atas pelukan hangat dari mantan suaminya.

"Sayangnya semua yang kubawakan adalah fakta, Eli..."

Sang Austrian hanya menundukan kepalanya sebesar 18 derajat. Bergumam 'Turut berduka cita...'

Ia merangkul mantan istrinya seerat mungkin, membiarkan ia menumpahkan seluruh emosi.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan pasukan dari Holy Roman Empire?" Pertanyaan di lanjutkan oleh Roderich.

"Karena pemimpin mereka telah tiada, mereka memutuskan agar seluruh pasukannya di bubarkan dan menyerah tanpa syarat pada pasukan Perancis. Kemarin, The Holy Roman Empire...resmi bubar." Ujar sang pembawa berita kembali. Sorot matanya terlihat lesu, tak mampu menahan betapa beratnya atmosfer suasana ruangan ini.

Kedua sejoli hanya menunduk sedih. Tak mereka sangka, salah satu anggota 'keluarga' mereka harus mendahului nyawa mereka sendiri.

"Namun, salah satu prajurit menemukan ini di tenda miliknya. Mungkin di dalamnya terdapat pean terakhir Holy Roman Empire..." Prussia memperlihatkan sebuah tape recorder usang yang ia ambil dari kantongnya. Warnanya tak lagi secermelang awalnya. Bentuk minimalis. Tak terlalu besar maupun kecil.

"Kalian, harus mendengarnya..."

m( owo) Hetalia, nee (owo )m

Tahun kedua musim semi. Dimana setiap insan manusia berbahagia melihat bunga-bunga di taman atau halaman rumahnya bermekaran sempurna. Semerbak aroma ratusan bungan tercium dari kebun pribadi milik atasannya. Kecuali, satu batang bunga yang tertanam di dalam pot hitam di sisi jendela kamar Chibitalia.

Bosan tertidur malas di atas kasur tipisnya, Chibitalia memutar haluannya. Tetap duduk di atas kasurnya sembari meratapi pot yang menurutnya sudah menjadi miliknya. Ia menatap kosong kuncup yang berdiri tegak di atas pot tersebut. Bernafas lesu, sembari menyentuh ujung kuncup bunga itu.

"Apa benar kau akan mekar, wahai bunga?" Bisiknya lesu. Menambahkan kalimat. "Sinsei-Roma..."

'_Italy...'_

"!"

"Kumohon, kalian mendengar setiap kata dari radio ini dengan seksama..." Ujar Prussia, bersiap menekan tombol PLAY pada tape usang itu.

Kedua mantan pasang ini mengangguk bersamaan. Hungary hanya menahan kedua telapak tangannya di atas lututnya yang tertekuk. Austria melipat tangannya sembari menegangkan ujug telinganya.

Sang pemilik sifat narsisme ini menekan tombol berwarna merah pekat.

**KLIK!**

"SINSEI ROMA!" Pekik Chibitalia nyaring. Tak tahu tujuannya apa dapat mendengar suara yang sama tempo tahun, ia membawa langkah mungilnya menuju gerbang dimana ia berpisah dengan kekasihnya.

Suara nafas yang berat amat kentara di pendengarannya sendiri. Ia menyentuh lututnya, menahan sesaknya nafas setelah berlari dari kamarnya hingga depan gerbang perpisahan.

'_Bila kalian mendengar rekaman ini, pastinya aku telah tiada.'_

"SINSEI ROMA KAU DIMANA?" Teriak sang maid Italian menguap emosi yang tertumpuk bertahun-tahun. Bertahun-tahun tanpa kehadirannya. Bertahun-tahun menanti jiwa dan raganya kembali ke rumah dimana ia bekerja.

'_Aku, tak tahu harus mengatakan apaa disini. Aku hanya bisa berkata, terima kasih pada semua orang yang telah banyak kulibatkan. Orang yang menantiku pulang, namun aku tidak bisa datang kembali kesana menyambut kalian.'_

Sang Italian mengalirkan hujan yang berasal dari kantung air matanya. Tumpah membasahi apron putih susunya. Memperdengarkan irama isakan dari sang maid berpipi mungil ini. Entah mendengar suara-suara tak berasal ini membuatnya mengingat keberadaan kekasihnya yang lama yang terlihat batang hidungnya.

'Dan, untuk orang kucintai. Italy.'

"!"

"Ita-chan..." Isak tak tertahan dari kerongkongan Hungary.

'_Tetaplah tersenyum walaupun jasadku telah terkubur tanah. Tetaplah tunggu keberadaanku yang sudah dibawa dengan tenang oleh dewa kematian. Tetaplah ajari aku melukis perasaan cinta dan bahagiaku jika terus bersamamu...'_

Sekelopak, demi sekelopak helaian bunga. Muncul dihadapan mata bening berair milik sang chibi. Kelopak bunga beraroma manis. Dan memancar perasaan bahagia. Irama isakan itu perlahan teredam bersamaan makin banyak kelopak bunga yang datang bagai sihir.

"I-ini..."

'_Bunga anemone itu, kupersembahkan untukmu. Bunga yang menggambarkan perasaanku padamu. Kenangan cinta pertama yang tak mungkin ku-tidak, yang tak mungkin kita lupakan, iya kan? Italy...'_

Hungary tak dapat membendung banjir air matanya. Menumpahkannya penuh emosi yang meluap-luap. Menahan wajahnya dengan kedua bilah telapak tangannya. Menahannya agar tidak keluar, membasahi apron hijau-clover-nya.

'_Italy..'_

"Sinsei Roma..."

'_Tetaplah hidup...'_

"Jangan..."

'_Tetaplah kau hidup di hatiku...'_

"Aku tidak mau.."

'_Tersenyumlah...'_

"Tidak!"

'_Suatu waktu nanti...'_

"Kumohon, jangan pergi!"

'_Seperti janjiku, kita akan bertemu lagi...'_

"SINSEI ROMAA!"

'_My Italy—BZZZT BZZZT...'_

Hujan kelopak anemone merah itu hilang bersamaan hilangnya suara misterius itu. Diikuti tangis Chibitalia yang menjadi-jadi. Meneriakan namanya berkali-kali. Tapi, tentunya tidak ada hasil. Tak satu pun manusia yang kehilangan nyawanya bisa hidup lagi, iya kan?

Setalah tangis itu terhenti dengan penutup isakan ringanya, ia menatap telapak tangan mungil nan lembutnya yang terasa lembab. Air mata emosinya bercampur peluh hangatnya membasahinya. Ia menemukan sebuah benda tak di kenal terdapat diatas permukaan tangannya. Ia menyentuhnya. Rasanya hangat. Serta lembut. Layaknya suara yang ia dengar sebelumnya. Bagai cahaya surya yang menyelimuti sesaat setelah hujan nan dingin.

Sebuah bibit bunga. Sang maid ber ahoge ini tak tahu bibit ini. Yang pasti bibit ini peninggalan terakhir dari kekasih yang telah di bawa ke khayangan. Ia menunduk. Mengecup bibit kecil itu. Tersenyum hangat, bagai bayi yang dipeluk hangat oleh ibu kandungnya.

"Sayonara...Sinsei Roma..."

'_Apakah bungamu akan bermekaran, kawan?'_

'_Iya, ia __**pasti**__ bermekaran...'_

End~

* * *

SELESEEEEEEEEE! INI SELESE PAS JAM 12 TENG! ( ; ^ ;)mm(; ^ ; )

Ohya, saya emang suka ma HRExChibitalia sejak dulu, tapi baru kedapetan ide pas denger lagu Ar Tonelico. Gila tu lagu semua mantep2 semua. Kalian harus denger, apa lagi lagu ini Dye Syen.

Saya terinspirasi dari sebuah komik 10 koma yang gw lupa, tapi pasti nnti gw cari. Menurut gw pas bgt di lagu ma komik ini, karena ada unsur2 'bunganya' XDD #tampoled

Ohya, maap typo, garing, gak dalem, ma rada plotless, apa lagi pas bagian HRE mulai bicara dari hati kehati ke Ita-chan. Bingung gak? Terharu gak? Klo saya jadi sedikit tergugah...

Bunga anemone artinya dalam bahasa bunga adalah cinta yang tak luntur ; w ;b

Apa menurutmu pas? '_'/

SAYA SUDAH DAPET BANYAK RIKUES! YIHAA! (joged gaje)

Insya Allah bakal gw bkin atu-atu. Be patient plizz!

ReadMUSTReview!

Sign Wish

TikaElric7


	7. ThaiViet

_You turned yur back and walk away_

_Without saying a single word_

_In my wavering heart _

_I screamed like a child_

"_Don't leave...don't go!"_

Ia berbalik dan turun melusuri seprai tipis ranjangku. Sesegara mungkin mengenakan sehelai baju dan mengikat rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai lembut. Melangkah menjauh darimu yang sibuk akan meletakan kacamata di batang hidungmu. Ingin rasanya kau berteriak sekeras mungkin, layaknya seorang anak bayi yang terancam bahaya. Tapi mantra apa yang membuat lidah ini teramat kelu. Yang kau bisa hanya berteriak sepuas hati dalam jiwamu sendiri.

'Jangan...jangan pergi!'

Ia menghadap papan pintu berwarna hitam kayu dengan bisu. Menarik kenopnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun yang melewati tenggorokannya.

'Jangan...Viet...'

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

From Y to Y © Hatsune Miku

TikaElric7

Present

My Little Heart : ThaiViet

From Y To Y

* * *

_I turned my back at you and walked away,_

_I have to leave this place before I start to cry._

_It was a lie when I said I hated happiness._

_I acted tough and let go of my ideal future…_

_I can't take my wish back…_

Personifikasi Republik Sosialis Vietnam mendorong sekuat tenaga pintu geser kamarnya dengan sedikit energi yang tersisa tadi malam. Bersandar pada pagar bambu pintu kamarnya sembari menadah bulir air matanya yang kian tak terbendung. Tiap tetes terasa teramat pedih. Seperti asam nitrat yang bersifat korosif dan menetes di telapak tanganmu.

Ya, ia berbohong.

Gadis berdarah ini Vietnam berbohong saat bayangan lelaki terebut jatuh tetap diatas bayangnya malam itu. Kau menjerit bahwa kau telah jengah dengan segala kebahagian yang diberikan oleh_nya_. Dan ia bukan seorang aktris yang berbakat. Gadis _ponytail_ berusaha berakting mengusir_nya_ dari hidupnya. Dari masa depannya yang bahagia.

'_Bila kau tetap disini...aku tak akan bisa menatap masa depanku...'_

Ia meringkuk kian dalam ditengah deras air matanya. Membasahi lantai tatami rumahnya dan baju Áo Dài hijau yang ia kenakan.

Mendesis kan sebuah nama yang terdengar layaknya mantra.

'_**Thailand...'**_

* * *

_I feel this small room as gotten wider_

_expanding the scar in my heart._

_And even a minute or a second seem longer…_

Jam baru saja menunjukan 2 jam setelah kepergiannya. Kamar yang biasa kami pakai berdua, terasa lebih luas puluhan hektar. Kurebahkan badan kurusku di atas satu-satunya ranjang di _flat_ mungil itu. Keadaannya 180 derajat berbeda sesaat di tidak lagi terlihat bayangannya. Kasur yang biasa selalu tertata rapi dengan seprai tanpa sedikitpun kerutan, sekarang telah menjadi kasur kapuk tanpa alas apapun. Seprai tersebut sebuah saksi bisu dari emosinya meluap-luap. Ku tarik kacamataku yang setengah retak(satu lagi saksi bisu tragedi kemarin) dan ku letakan di sebuah meja lampu usang yang berdiri tegak di samping ranjang.

Terasa jelas di permukaan kulit dadamu, terasa amat panas. Bercampur pedih. Bercampur dinginnya air mata_nya_ yang telah mengering sempurna. Ku cengkram keras kemejaku, mencoba menahan luka lama yang telah terbuka sempurna. Bulir keringat dingin meleleh, menetesi kasur 'polos' itu. Selama ini ia tak menyadari, bahwa dirinya ada di dalam kondisi tertekan.

_Semenit ataupun sedikit pun jarum arloji bergerak, menunjukan waktu, terasa begitu lama..._

* * *

Sang gadis Vietnam tersebut masih di dalam keadaan meringkuk di depan pintu berpagar rangka bambu sembari menekuk lututnya hingga sejajar dengan dahinya. Keadaan hampir sama, 30 kilometer dari kediaman tersebut, tepatnya di _flat _sederhana. Bila kita intip, lelaki dengan tataan rambut jabrik terangkat keatas sedang membentuk tubuh seperti bentuk pistol. Ringisannya terasa bila kita dekatkan daun telinga kita ke daun pintu _flat _tersebut.

_If only, i could spend with you._

Keduanya berpikir, bila jam arloji kedua dapat diputar kembali, mereka berharap di detik ini ia tak meringis menahan rasa pedihnya hati terobek.

* * *

_Does this world not even allow me to have a wish?_

_Even a single lie_

_will give birth to your tears…_

_I have sinned so much that I can't keep track,_

_like holding your hand_

_and like gently being by your side…_

Wanita berambut hitam sempurna ini tak mungkin terdiam membeku selamanya di depan pintu kamarnya tersebut. Ia langkahkan tapak kaki yang terbungkus kain putih pucat, mengarahkan tubuh kedepan pintu kamar mandinya. Tepat jam 10 pagi. Sudah terlambat dari waktu untuk membersihkan tubuh, bukan?

Kau putar keran shower kamar mandimu. Membiarkan rambut hitam onix-mu yang tergerai lembab karena uap serta air. Tiap tetes shower tersebut terasa mengalir dari batok kepalamu hingga merembet ke sela-sela telapak kakimu. Meluluhkan seluruh dosa yang menyelimutimu dan layaknya terlahir seperti janin yang baru dihidupkan. Menanggalkan seluruh dosa. Kebohongan. Serta air matamu yang samar mengikuti aliran air hangat shower itu.

_Apa dunia itu tidak mengizinkanku membuat sebuah harapan?_

Kau terkekeh saat kau tumpukan seluruh beban badanmu di tembok keramik berwarna putih kuku.

_Tuhan memang membenci manusia berdosa, bukan?_

Kau putar keran showermu kearah pukul 9, menghentikan suara mesin penghangat air, berlalu dengan handuk putih membalut seluruh senti tubuhmu.

* * *

_When I pick up a bit of the present, I feel like I throw a bit of the past._

_But I'm sure the me who laid in_

_the infinite memories and time_

_will surely disappear from your memories…_

Kau terpuruk. Rasanya seperti ribuan ton batu bata menimpa punggungmu. Kau seperti kehilangan matahari pagimu. Kau kehilangan senyum milik_nya_ yang menyambutmu di saat kau tersadar di kematian sejenakmu. Kau kehilangan sifat khasnya yang terlihat keras kepala, namun tersirat sifat baik hati dan lugu di dalamnya. Saudara jauhmu, Kiku, menyebutnya _tsundere_, ya?

Tiap lembaran almanak kertas kau sobek, bersamaan dengan hilangan perlahan kenanganmu dengan_nya_. Kau layaknya berjalan menjauhi masa kelammu dan mulai membuka lembaran tulis baru dan kosong di kehidupanmu. Yang kau yakini, memori-memori itu sudah kau simpan rapat dan rapi, tanpa ada celah sedikit pun.

_Tapi, yang kini kau yakini, memori itu tak bisa bertahan lama._

_Perlahan lenyap._

_Dan, membuka sebuah lembar kertas baru untuk menulis._

* * *

_Can't we go back to how it used to be?_

_Is this the beginning…or the end?_

"Yeeei! Akhirnya tamat juga!" Pekik sang remaja personifikasi Taiwan. Kau mengintip, melihat sekilas layar _flat _PSP milik saudara perempuannya. Terpampang sebuah gambar seorang ksatria berarmor biru dan gadis remaja dengan gaun hijau serta dengan warna rambut senada. Kedua menggenggam sebilah pedang. Tepatnya sang lelaki armor biru meangkat sebuah _sword _berwarna kuning emas serta yang wanita bergaun menggengam sebilah _rapier_ bermata silver dan pegangan dengan hiasan batu zamrud.

Sebuah tulisan _fin_ menghiasi pojokan bawah layar tersebut. Itu menandakan _game_ tersebut barusan selesai, bukan?

"Gamenya, baru selesai...atau baru saja dimulai?" Ujarmu sembari memperhatikan lekat-lekat layar PSP itu kembali.

Saudara perempuanmu yang memiliki ahoge menggembungkan pipi bundarnya. "Tentu saja sudah selesai! Tidak kah kau sadar tulisan ini menandakan game ini telah tamat?" Ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

Kau tersenyum ringan. "Hei, Mei. Tidak kau mengerti? Bagaimana kalau sang ksatria akan menikahi sang pelindung wanitanya? Atau bagaimana bila terjadi pertarung disela-sela perjalanan sang ksatria?"

Ia sedikit tertegun. Kembali menekuni PSP barunya yang berwarna hitam metalic.

* * *

_The nights where I sleep in this wide bed won't end,_

_I simply dream…alone_

_I dream of a dream following your memories._

_But I have sinned so much that I can't keep track,_

_like holding your hand_

_and like gently being by your side…_

Sang raja malam enggan menunjukan cahayanya keseluruhan. Ia sengaja bersembunyi di balik selimut tipis awan malam, dan membiarkan jalanan mengarah ke _flat_ sederhana milik personifikasi Kerjaan Thailand kehilangan bayangan. Kau menarik selimut yang merosot menjauh dari atas perutmu. Hari ini kau lelah. Perlahan tubuh terasa ringan, dan dalam hitungan detik kau mulai memasuki pintu alam mimpi.

3 bulan berselang sejak kejadian dengan_nya_. Yang kau tahu, memori itu sudah hilang menguap tergantikan dengan lembaran hidup baru yang damai. Tapi opinimu salah. Didalam dunia mimpi itu, kau bermimpi. Mengenggam tangan mungilnya. Pandangan terpaku membisu melihat parasnya yang menunjukan ekspresi bahagia. Tawa. Seperti anak kecil.

Rindu.

Kau merindukan hal itu. Berdiri dengan tegap disisinya. Dan mengenggam tangannya. Saling berbagi kebahagian. Indah, bukan?

'_**Vietnam...'**_

* * *

_If I can compensate by experiencing this pain from loneliness,_

_then please keep me in your memories._

_It'll be great if we can meet again with these immutable feelings._

_We'll hold hands,_

_but until that time comes,_

_"See you later"_

Disebuah konfrensi The Association of Southeast Asian Nations, kau duduk di atas kursi disebelah kursi Laos, adik kecilmu yang jahil. Sifatnya mengingatkan pada seorang mantan jajahan England, Sealand. Seperti biasa, keadaan sebelum rapat, selalu ricuh layaknya pasar mengapung yang masih khas di negaranya sendiri, Vietnam.

Malaysia mengamuk karena Indonesia merebut kacamata keramatnya. Berlari tunggang langgang berusaha mendapat hal yang ia inginkan.

Indonesia hanya memperlihatkan lidahnya, sembari berlari keluar dari ruangan sembari meneriaki sebutan khas untuk saudara lelaki Malayamu, yaitu : MALON.

Singapura hanya menopang dagu sembari mengutak-atik Ipad yang baru ia dapat dari relasi lamanya, Hongkong.

Tepatnya, seluruh anggota ASEAN belum semua terkumpul. Dan sisanya masih sibuk dengan hidupnya sendiri.

Kau menatap pintu raksasa, akses menuju ruangan rapat hari ini. Kau menunggu. Menunggu kehadiran_nya_.

BRAAK!

Seluruh sisa anggota ASEAN yang bertahan teralih pandangannya(kecuali Malay dan Indo, sedang sibuk jambak-jambakan rambut, tanda sayang). Sesosok siluet bayangan mengambarkan lelaki berambut jabrik keatas terlihat didepan pintu jati khas ukiran Jepara.

"Ana, Maaf kalau aku terlambar, ana~" Logat khas yang masih kental di gendang telingamu. Logat kata-kata 'ana' masih teralun normal ditiap kalimat_nya_.

Setelah menyapa sebagian anggota kelompok Asia Tenggara, ia menatapmu dengan paras ceria. Kau membalasnya dengan senyum terbaikmu. Senyum itu terus berkembang hingga mencapai puncaknya kau tertawa sembari memegangi perutmu. Rasa bahagia bercampur haru, benarkan menjadi gelak tawa yang besar?

"_Bolehkan aku menggengam tanganmu, ana?"_

"_Hingga kita mengatakan 'sayonara', kau kuperbolehkan. Thailand..."_

* * *

"_**Mereka yang tidak dapat mengingat masa lampaunya, di takdirkan untuk mengulangnya" – George Santayana**_

A/N:

ARGHH! SELEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEEEE! ; _ ;b. Fict selesai di ketik pas jam 11.30. Fuiihh...capenya =3= tapi akhirnya selese juga XD. Makasih untuk dukungannya semuanya. Yup, fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Hatsune Miku berjudul F Y T Y(From Y To Y). Dan latar belakang fict ini diambil saat perang Vietnam Utara dengan Vietnam Selatan. Disono, bang Alfie ama Thailand mendukung liberal(Vietnam Selatan) dan mbah Yao ma mas Ivan itu mendukung komunis(Vietnam Utara).

Untuk lebih lanjut silahkan klik link refrensi dari fict ngasal saya:

http:/id. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Sejarah_Vietnam

http:/ yudhim. blogspot. com/2008/01/ sejarah-perang-vietnam. html/

(apus spasi)

bila ada kesalahan penulisan sejarah, onegai, mohon di ripiuw atuh ( ~=3=)~ ~(=A=~ ) biar saya bisa evaluasi di fict selanjutnya.

Apa fict ini jelek? Ngasal? Gak nyentuh ati? Saya aja gak nangis. Karena ini bentuknya kek semi-drabbles... orz...maaap ini jeleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek banget! Tenang, bukan saya benci ThaiViet, bahkan saya suka! Tapi saya musti cepet2 hiatus ni .

Watashi ama Rin-chanHonda mo siap2 buat UN. Jadi kami berdua sepakat buat nyelesein utang dan belajar-kyk-kerja-rodi #dicekekzalfa

OKE! BUAT BESOK ADA SUGUHAN FICT HKTAIWAN AMA AUSSIENESIA! \OUO/ ONEGAI, YANG MAU RIKUES!

Link, Wish, Wink!

TikaElric7

ReadmustReview

V

V


	8. AussieNesia special chapters

Sang personifikasi benua Australia ini terbatuk-batuk saat ada beberapa sel debu menyerbu pernafasannya. Ya, sang pemilik negara Koala ini sedang berada di gudang rumah barunya yang terletak di kota yang terkenal di benuanya, Perth. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di atas lantai rumah ini 2 jam lalu dan sedang berusaha semampu mungkin membereskan 5 kardus raksasa beserata isinya. Oh, banyak nian barang-barangmu, Aussie.

Clamare, panggilan yang diciptakan oleh ex-koloninya ini masih berusaha mengeluarkan satu per satu barang-barang di dalam kardus kedua miliknya yang penuh akan barang-barang yang berdebu.

'Ukh...pasti ini semua barang-barang gudangku saat di rumah Arthur...' Gumamnya dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak ia menerka demikian, ia menemukan sebuah boneka koala usang yang telah lama ia campakan. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahunnya saat tingkatan umurnya berada di tahun ke-5. 2 buah album sampul hard-cover yang berisi penuh gambarnya bersama saudara-saudara angkatnya, membawa kembali saat tahun-tahun pertama di rumah tua beraksen British kental tersebut. Tersirat senyum manis khas dari pinggiran bibir lelaki moe ini.

'Besok akan ku ajak semua mantan keluargaku untuk makan malam, sekalian reuni dadakan.' Sebuah ide cemerlang saat ia membolak balik album-album berwarna cokelat batang itu.

Tak ingin terhanyut di aliran nostalgia hangat tersebut, ia kembali berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan barang-barang lamanya dari kardus itu kembali. Tak hanya 3 benda diatas yang dapat ia temukan di dalam kardus tipis itu, ia juga menemukan sebuah lampu coffee-table peninggalan Arthur, sebuah kuda-kudaan tua dan rapuh yang setiap hari ini mainkannya saat kecil, baju tentaranya yang hampir puluhan bahkan ratusan tahun tak ia jamah, bahkan hiasan rambut milik adiknya Wy yang pernah ia ambil juga ada di dalam kardus itu. Yang bisa dilakukan lelaki dengan plester tertempel di batang hidungnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tidak lupa lukisan sempurna dari senyumnya.

Barang terakhir yang dapat di keluarkan oleh sang kardus hanya sebuah frame foto tua dengan foto kamera jaman bahela dulu. Terlihat 2 orang bocah berpose di depan kamera, yang satunya menunjukan angka 2 didepan mukanya, dan sang satu lagi mengikuti sebelahnya namun menggunakan tangan sebelah kiri.

"Foto ini..."

'_Aussie gak bisa main ketapel ya?'_

"Indonesia..."

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

The Secret Garden © Project Diva 2nd, Vocaloid

TikaElric7

Present

My Little Heart: AussiexNesia

The Secret Garden

* * *

Sang personifikasi benua Australia meletakan lap kumal yang di genggam di tangan kiri keatas meja. Menggenggam frame foto berisi gambar kamera tua tersebut dengan kedua belah lengannya. Melihat tiap detail foto tersebut. Melihat kedua bocah ingusan tersebut yang salah satu dari keduanya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ia singkap debu yang tersisa di ujung frame cokelat mahoni itu, bersamaan dengan larutnya potong-potongan memori yang mulai teringat ke otakmu.

Ya, sang pengetik merasa kalau Clamare adalah seorang personifikasi yang mudah terhanyut nostalgia

/FLASH-BACK/

Sebuah kapal raksasa yang berkibar di tiang raksasanya sebuah bendera Britania Raya. Tepat pada tahun 1811, kapal raksasa itu menurunkan jangkar berkaratnya dia pelabuhan Sunda Kelapa yang kian ramai seiringan dengan tingginya arah matahari. Para petinggi-petinggi kapal tersebut mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu gentong lonjong dari kayu dan berpuluh-puluh kotak berbahan sama. Para pedagang berkulit sawo matang hanya menatap kerumunan orang beralis tebal tersebut dengan muka heran. Dua pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak mereka: Siapa? Dan Darimana?

Seorang bocah berrambut sedikit jabrik menyebulkan ujung kepalanya dari persembunyiannya di balik boot tinggi milik koloni-sang kapten kapal, England. Menelungkupkan wajah manisnya semakin dalam bersamaan makin ramainya pelabuhan legendaris tersebut. Sang koloni hanya bisa mengusap rambut pirang kecokelatan miliknya, berharap ia tidak menghadapi sebuah gejala, jetlag.

Seorang wanita setengah baya berkebaya kuning dan rambut di sanggul kembang kamboja memberanikan diri menyapa sang kapten beralis tebal. Sang personifikan The United Kingdom of Great Britanian tersebut menyapanya balik tanpa mengerti bahasa yang terlontar dari pita suara wanita tersebut.

Disaat sang koloni sibuk dengan bahasa yang digunakan pelabuhan tersebut, bocah Negara pemilik Koala ini memperhatikan dengan saksama perempuan kecil yang tengah bersembunyi di balik kain tebal batik wanita yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan si kapten dengan bola mata hijau emerald. Sesaat gadis itu menyadari keberadaan penglihatan Aussie, panggilan akrabnya, dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik batik cokelat tersebut. Kalau iris matanya yang berwarna serupa dengan milik sang bajak laut British tersebut tidak salah tangkap, warna merah muda halus teroles sempurna di pipi bakpau sang gadis-yang-masih-bersembunyi-dibalik-kain-batik.

_Pertemuan yang singkat._

_Berlanjut hingga 5 tahun kedepan, yang tak mungkin kau lepas di cube otakmu_

"Heeee….jadi Clamare dari sebuah negara yang namanya….engg….tadi itu, apa ya?" Ujar sang calon-personifikan Republik Indonesia sembari mengerut dahi putihnya.

"Inggris. Negara dengan ratu terhebat memimpinnya!" Ujar Clamare dengan nada semangat sembari membalik halaman selanjutnya pada buku bersampul hijau kusam.

"I-In-Ingglis? I-I-I…Inggris! Bagaimana keadaan disana? Apa keadaan sama dengan disini?" Celoteh Kintan, nama yang sering di sebutkan oleh ibunya untuk memanggilnya.

Clamare sejenak mengerutkan dahinya sembari memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Disana langitnya gelap dan suram. Terkadang dalam seminggu bisa terjadi hujan badai terus menerus. Dan, hanya itu yang 'ku ketahui. Habisnya Arthur brengsek itu setiap hari selalu mengurungku di dalam kamar dan selalu menyuruhku belajar!" Pada kalimat ketiga terdengar intonasi suram merundung suara dan kembali dinaikan pada kaliat selanjutnya. Sang pemilik Koala kembali membalik halaman selanjutnya pada buku berketebalan 3 cm tersebut.

"Hei, Clamare. Ini bacaannya apa?" Celoteh manis kembali terlontarkan dari sang pemilik paras Melayu yang kental. Menunjuk sebuah tulisan dengan rangkaian huruf : E D E L W E I S S.

Bila ini di dalam kartun komik jaman sekarang maupun lampu, 3 garis muncul daru pangkal kepalanya. "Oh, bacaannya '_Edelwais'_. Sebuah bunga yang sering tumbuh di daerah pegunungan tinggi, seperti di Swiss." Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari menunjuk gambar sebatang bunga putih pucat yang mulai langka tahun-tahun ini.

"E-e-edel? Ed…apa?" Jawab sang pemilik bola mata hitam pekat, kebingungan. Sepotong kalimat tersebut membuat Clamare membulatkan bola matanya. Kaget. Tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak bisa membaca?" Ujar Clamare dengan muka sedikit memucat.

"Jangankan membaca, menulis pun aku masih berantakan seperti cakar ayam!" Timpalnya kembali dengan muka polos dan manis bercampur satu. Tak satupun lelaki menahan 'senjata' ampuh sang calon personifikan ini.

Melihat tidak bersalah dan polos ekspresi, sang koloni cilik negara beralis tebal tersebut hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang sembari menutup rapat sampul hard-cover buku miliknya. Sejenak, kedua tenggelam di lembah diam tanpa ada yang bisa membuka rantai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah!" Seru sang pemilik rambut pirang-almond berdiri diatas batu hitam abu-abu.

"Baiklah, apa?" Tanyanya balik dengan nada manis terbalut kebingungan tunggal.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan mengajarimu membaca, menulis, dan menghitung! Aku akan menjadikanmu seorang personifikan yang tangguh!" Ujar Republik Australia semangat sembari menunjuk sang calon personifikan dengan jari telunjuknya.

Keheningan 3 detik menyelimuti setelah 'pidato' singkat dari Clamare. Muka polos bercampur kebingungan kembali tergambar jelas di paras bulatnya. Bahasa yang mungkin lebih mudah, namun kurang resmi, bahkan tidak tercantum di Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, adalah, cengok.

"Personifikan itu artinya apa?"

Clamare hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

~~( OAO )~~

Tiap harinya sang saudara bajak laut beralis 6 lapis ini menyempatkan mengunjungi gubuk reot tempat Nesia, panggilan akrab sang calon personifikan negara ini. Bertumpuk-tumpuk buku-buku yang Clamare bawa dari negara asal menjadi bahan permainan mereka berdua. Bumi, geografi, sejarah, bahkan fantasi, menjadi bahan pembelajaran Indonesia cilik untuk kedepan. Tak lupa, karena Nesia belum dapat menggunakan aksara sama sekali, ia membuat 26 balok mini berukir 26 huruf alfabet.

"Yap, Nes, coba kau bentuk namamu dengan semua balok ini!" Seru sang bocah Australian girang. Ia mengusap peluhnya, melihat ia kini tak ada di kawasan Eropa lagi.

Sang Indonesia cilik menggumam kebingungan. Ia menggigit jari telunjuknya, mengekspresikan kegundahan. Ia tatap satu-satu balok-balok kayu karya sahabat barunya. Tak satu pun dari kedua puluh enam balok tersebut familiar terjerat di pantulan retina matanya.

"G-gak tahu..." Gumam Nesia sedikit terisak.

Clamare tersenyum pasrah sembari menghembus nafasnya. Ia ambil satu persatu balok yang dapat membentuk nama gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Yang ini namanya eN! Untuk huruf awal nama Nesia! Lalu, yang ini huruf E! E termaksud huruf vocal!" Ujar bocah berplester tersebut mulai meletakan balok tersebut berurutan. Nesia melihatnya dengan pupil matanya yang membesar, tertarik.

"Yup! Jadi deh! Ini bacaannya N E S I A!" Ujar Clamare semangat sembari meletakan balok huruf vocal terakhir.

"N-ne...Nes...Ne-s-ia..." Ulang sang pemilik nama dengan sedikit terbata-bata. "Kalau nama untuk bunda bagaimana menulisnya?" Ujar Nesia antusias melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Hum? Nama ibu Nesia siapa?" Tanya balik sang bocah berkoala.

"Bunda Taruma! Tarumanegara! Bunda itu orangnya baiiikk bangeet! Tiap hari Nesia di ajak ke laut buat mancing, lalu, lalu..." Celotah Nesia polos. Terlukis sempurna di pipi gembulnya senyum bahagia bagai malaikat yang turun dari nirwarna.

Sembari sang calon personifikan berceloteh sendiri, Clamare mulai menyusun kalimat yang terlukis di benak sahabatnya.

Tak, Tak, Tak

Suara balok kayu mahogani membentur lantai bambu yang telah cukup rapuh. Membuat sebuah paduan suara unik dengan alunan nyanyian celotehan Nesia cilik.

"Yosh!"

Terbentuk tiga buah kata rangkuman dari kalimat-kalimat indah yang di ucapkan oleh Nesia.

B U N D A T A R U M A N E G A R A B A I K

Nesia melongo melihat sebuah kalimat sederhana tersebut tersusun di depannya. "Bacaannya ini gimana?" Tanya Nesia lagi, menunjuk kata bertuliskan arti 'Ibu'

"Be-u BU! eN! De-a-DA! B U N D A!" Kata Clamare semangat sembari mengelus rambut sutra hitam milik Nesia.

"Bu-BUNDA!" Ujar Nesia, mengikuti Clamare. Dilanjutkan tawa bahagia, bak balita yang memenangkan perlombaan konyol.

"Tuh, sudah mulai lancar! Ayo lanjutkan kata yang lain!" Teriak Clamare tak kalah semangat, memulai harinya sebagai 'tutor' kecil.

Saat matahari mulai tertutupi oleh selimut hitam malam, dengan berat hati Clamare harus keluar dari gubuk reot itu dan meninggalkan buku-buku hard-cover itu serta tak lupa kedua puluh enam balok alfabet mahogani itu. Berharap esok, saat sang ufuk timur menampilkan emas kebanggaannya, mereka kembali membuka lembara buku itu satu per satu dan memulai permainan alfabet.

Hi~Mi~Tsu

Detik berganti menit. Menit melangkah perlahan ke jam. Jam dengan hati-hati menyentuh awal hari. Hari dengan mudah membuka minggu baru. Sang akhir minggu dengan enggan menyobek kertas kalender yang menunjukan bulan baru. Dan, saatnya kita mengganti almanak kusam kita di tahun yang baru!

Tak terasa, telah berganti tahun sejak pertama kali Clamare bertemu pandang dengan dengan Nesia. Tak terasa pula seberat apa mengajari teman karibnya tersebut(yang notabane malas berkelanjutan) aksara hingga lancar. Kini sahabatnya yang berparas Sunda kental ini telah dapat membaca, menulis, dan berbicara dengan fasih. Sejak saat itu, gadis cilik ini memiliki hobi baru, yaitu melahap tiap tulisan di atas kertas novel yang menjadi oleh-oleh harian Clamare. Geografi, sejarah, ilmu alam, fakta-pendapat dunia menjadi topik terbaru pembicaraan keduanya.

Ia tatap paras wajahnya yang berwarna sawo matang, lembaran rambut hitam onix-nya yang tak terikat kunciran bunga kamboja menjadi dekorasi tersendiri di wajah berdarah Sundanya. Hembusan angin pantai menyibak beberapa lembaran buku hard-cover yang termangu di pangkuan lutut sang calon personifikan Indonesia. Sang pembaca buku, menggerutu kesal. Sudah kelima kalinya lembaran yang masih ia baca tersibak angin pasang perbani pantai.

"Duh, padahal aku masih baca halaman yang itu." Gerutunya sebal, kembali ia sibak dengan kasar halaman yang ia sebut barusan.

"Oi, oi membalik halamannya pelan-pelan dong! Aku membeli buku itu dengan 3 bulan uang tabunganku tahu!" Sang bocah lelaki disebelahnya tak kalah kesal, melihat bukunya yang berjudul "The Secret of The World" di perlakukan tidak berpribukuan.

"Nona author, saya sebagai editor kali ini baru melihat kata 'berpribukuan'."

Oh, maaf deh.

Lanjut.

"Iya, ya. Maaf. " Ujar sang gadis cilik sekenanya. Kembali berkonsentrasi pada satu topik bertuliskan 'Ancient Roma'

Jeda beberapa menit, hening menguasai keduanya. Hanya sambutan ombak pasang bercampur angin beraroma garam menemani. Di ufuk kiri, bumi telah terlukis warna merah bercampur kuning, menghasilkan sapuan warna sempurna menggambarkan senja yang menyapa.

"Hei, Aussie!" Kejut Nesia

"Panggil aku Clamare!" Gerutu terulang dari sepasang bibir mungil personifikasi Australia.

"Iya, iya. Terserah Aussie atau Kleper. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali, datanglah ke gubukku!" Ujar Nesia antusias, sembari menutup buku hard-cover yang di pinjamnnya.

"APAAN NAMA KLEPER ITU! TERDENGARNYA KOK SEPERTI NAMA MAKANAN! Pagi-pagi? Memang ada apa?" Intensitas pita suaranya ia naikan, namun, beberapa detik kemudian kembali menjadi suara normalnya.

"Karena selama ini Aussie selalu mengajariku banyak hal, sekarang giliranku untuk berterima kasih atas jasa budimu." Ucap Nesia yang ia kutip dari sebuah novel. Seringai menarik otot bibirnya, mengekspresikan kebahagian.

Panas spontan menjalar ke pembuluh kapiler pipi bundar Aussie, menampilkan goresan warna merah eritrosit yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Sekejap, seringai milik Nesia menimbulkan pendapat dalam hatinya.

_Nesia itu cantik._

_Nesia itu manis, dikalau ia tertawa._

Bercampur perasaan senang yang entah datang dari syaraf otak bagian mana.

Ia putar haluan tulang atlasnya, menjauhkan jaring retinanya melihat dua bola mata hitam kristal lebih lanjut. Perasaan malu memperlihatkan mukanya yang penuh dengan eritrosit, menjadi satu dari ribuan alasan ia membalikan mukanya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan menerima hadiahmu itu." Ujarnya singkat. Terpotong dengan suaran hentakan sepatu bootnya yang lai menjauh.

Puluhan pertanyaan muncul dari benak Nesia, melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba pergi tanpa permisi. Biasanya, ia akan ogah-ogahan pergi dari gubuk reot milik.

Pasrah, ia memilih masuk ke dalam gubuknya tersebut, menyambut ibunda tersayangnya dan serta sang raja malam.

Hi~Mi~Tsu

Pagi sama sekali belum menyambut daratan pelabuhan tersebut, namun kedua sahabat karib itu telah asyik mengitari jalan tembus menuju hutan.

"O-oi, Nesia! Apa yang akan kau berikan di dalam hutan hah!" Ujar Aussie mencoba menghalau ranting berduri yang tegak menghadapnya.

"Sudah, diam saja dan ikuti aku!" Teriak Nesia santai, melanjutkan langkah kaki di jalan setapak lumpur-bercampur daun.

Tak lama sejak keduanya memecah keheningan di dalam hutan, keduanya sampai didepan pohon beringin kokoh raksasa. Sulur-sulur tipisnya menjuntai mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Hamparan rumput semanggi berhias bunga anemone beraneka warna bagai karpet merah menyambut keduanya. Kicau burung samar terdengar, menandakan subuh akan segera datang. Berkas sinar matahari menyinari pohon dan sekitarnya, menjadi makanan penuh gizi organisme sekitarnya.

"Huaaaah...aku baru tahu ada tempat seindah ini di pedalaman!" Berdecak kagum sang bocah dengan plester di batang hidungnya. Ia memetik sebatang bunga anemone muda yang tumbuh sehat didepannya.

"Iya kan! Akulah satu-satunya yang mengetahui jalan menuju taman ini!" Ujar riang Nesia, memulai permainannya dengan burung-burung pipit yang terbang mendekatinya.

"Taman ya...taman yang indah sekali. Bagai gambaran surga di atas arasy* Tuhan." Aussie tak dapat berhenti menggambarkan keindahan alam yang ia pandang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah! Sudah hampir waktunya ya?" Gumam Nesia sendiri, membiarkan 3 burung pipit terbang menjauh dari sekitar tubuhnya.

"Waktu untuk apa?" Ujar Aussie, melangkah mendekati Nesia.

"Tentu saja, menuju ke ujung pohon beringin itu!" Tunjuk Nesia tepat di puncak pohon beringin yang menjulang tinggi nan kokoh di depan keduanya.

Muka Aussie yang semenit yang lalu di hiasi oleh ekspresi bahagia dan senang, sekejap berubah menjadi putih pasi, dengan dekorasi _sweat-drop_ di pipi bagian kiri.

"Tu-tunggu Nesia, aku ga-" Ah, sayang. Ucapan Aussie kurang kencang dibandingkan tarikan tangan Nesia yang berniat membawa sahabatnya itu keujung pohon favoritnya tersebut. Ah, sayang Nesia belum belajar gaya gravitasi. Setiap yang ada di atas kerak bumi tak bisa melawan gaya itu.

Takut dengan apa yang akan ia pandang, Aussie memutuskan untuk menutup matanya serapat mungkin.

"Aussie! Ngapain _merem_ doang! Coba liat deh!"

Sebuah panggilan yang datang dari sahabat tersayangnya, sebari menepuk bahunya lembut. Perlahan ia muka kelopak matanya, menunjukan bola mata berwarna zambrud kristal. Seketika, berkas cahaya matahari menerobos retinanya dan memaksa pupil matanya mengecil, membuat kelopaknya mengatup reflek.

"Lihat! Mataharinya mau terbit!" Pekik riang Nesia sembari menguncang badan sang personifikasi Australia ringan.

Saat kedua kelopak mata tersebut yang menjadi sekat mata dengan iris kehijauan itu, pemandangan yang tak pernah ia pandang di kota kelahirannya memenuhi retinanya.

Matahari yang perlahan menunjukan berkas keemasannya di balik rimbunnya pepohonan hitan serta di selimuti kabut kawah tipis berwarna putih gading. Halauan angin pagi menabrak kulit epidermis keduanya bagai sambutan selamat pagi dari alam.

Terulang, decakan kagum dari sang personifikan dari suku khas Aborigin. "I-ni...luar BIASAAA! HUOO KEREN BANGEEEEET!" Jerit Aussie kegirangan.

"Hati-hati, nanti kalau kau jatuh...Aussie akan pergi ke dunia sana lho!" Ujar Nesia ringan sembari mengusap sayap pipit yang ia tangkap.

Aussie menatap Nesia dengan pandangan horor. Dibalasnya dengan sang bocah perempuan pandangan polos bercampur kebingungan mendalm.

"Sejak kapan..." Gumam sang bocah lelaki setengah membisik.

"Sejak kapan?" Balas Nesia dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEMBAWAKU KEPUNCAK POHON?" Teriak Aussie histeris. Muka dipenuhi dengan sweat-drop bercampur kulit yang telah pasih.

"Eh, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu kok. Aku tahu kalau anak-anak bangsawan gak bisa memanjat pohon, makanya aku memanjat pohon sambil menggendong Aussie!" balasnya riang sembari menunjukkan seringainya kembali.

Tak puas akan pertanyaannya yang sudah dijawab, ia menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. 'Apa tubuh ku seringan itu kah? Rasanya tubuh Nesia itu 2 kali lebih kecil dibanding aku...' Pikirnya sembari menutup seluruh mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aussie, sepertinya sudah saatnya pulang. Matahari sudah ada diatas, aku harus membantu bunda untuk melaut." Ujar Nesia, membebaskan pipit yang sedari tadi ia genggam, dan bersiap untuk memanjat turun. "Aussie bisa turun kan?" Tanyanya polos.

"Te-tentu saja! Masak laki-laki harus dibantu anak perempuan untuk kedua kalinya!" Gerutunya dengan muka merah padam. Malu.

Setelah keduanya turun dengan seluruh anggota tubuh sempurna, mereka berpisah di pesisir pantai dan sang bocah perempuan berkulit sawo matang berlari menuju sampan sang bunda yang telah menunggu. Sedangkan sang bocah bangsawan berlari meninggalkan pesisir pantai tersebut dan mulai menelusuri jalan yang memasuki arah kota.

Keramaian yang normal di pasar membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik. Hari ini udara sejuk, namun matahari dengan bangganya menyengat. Derap langkah kaki sepatu pantofel milik Aussie berbenturan dengan tanah bata, jalan menuju mansion sederhana di ujung kota.

Perlahan ia buka pintu berukir Jepara itu, menimbulkan suara berdecit yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan kedalam bagian mansion dengan dinding bercat putih madu dan lantai keramik merah beludru.

"Aku pulang!" Pekik Aussie bangga, bersiap membuka sebuah pintu mahogani hitam besar didepannya.

"Pergilah Kirkland. Wilayah Hindia Raya masih di bawah jajahanku." Ucap seseorang dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Gerak membuka kenop pintu mahogani itu harus terhenti sepersekian detik, setelah mendengar suara tersebut.

"Tapi, aku kesini hanya untuk menghapus bekas-bekas penjajahan Francis. Bukan untuk menjejaki jajahanmu, bloody git!" Balas seseorang tak mau kalah. Asal suara ini sangat familiar di gendang telinga sang Personifikasi Commonwealth of Australia. Arthur Kirkland. Kakak tirinya sekaligus motherlandnya.

"Pergi sebelum kau kuusir lebih lanjut. Kau kesini hanya membuat kas negara makin kosong. Cara pemerintahan Raffles terlalu naif." Lanjut sang suara parau tersebut.

"Tapi, Netherland kau tidak boleh hanya….baiklah…berikan aku satu bulan untuk mengemasi seluruh antek-antekku." Ujarnya lelaki bermarga Kirkland dengan nada sayu. Pasrah.

"Netherland…" Desis Aussie pelan. Ia tak menyangka lelaki berambut runcing itu akan begitu cepat turun tangan setelah Kerajan Ingglatera membersihkan kekuasaan Perancis. "Satu bulan…" Ujarnya sedih. Sisa waktunya di tanah Hindia tak akan lama lagi. Tinggal sebulan. 4 minggu beraliran 30 hari menurutnya adalah waktu yang terlalu cepat untuk…

Meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan Nesia.

Hi~Mi~Tsu

"Aussie?"

Kedua bola mata beriris zamrud itu tetap terpaku walau nama kecilnya telah di panggil berulang kali. Cahaya mata yang sayu dengan dagu yang ditopang dengan sebelah tangan. Khas seseorang yang sedang dalam keadaan hati yang buruk.

"AUSSIE!" Pekik teman sebelahnya dengan oktaf di naikan.

"E-eh, Kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Nes?" Ujarnya gelagapan karena tingginya oktaf yang di pakai sahabat karibnya ini.

"Yang kutanyakan adalah, kenapa dari sejam yang lalu kau kerjanya cumin bengong doang! Hari ini kau janjikan mau membawakan buku Sejarah Dinasti Cina?" Balasnya tak mau kalah. Kedua pasang tangan mungil itu sudah memegang pinggangnya rapat. Kesal.

"Ah, ma-maaf, buku itu sud-" Ucapan sang lelaki dengan plester di batang hidungnya terputus, seperti radio yang kekurangan batu baterai.

"_Buku itu sudah dikarduskan untuk kubawa pulang."_ Harusnya kalimat itu yang akan ia lontarkan dengan semangat, karena itulah alasan mengapa ia tak membawakan buku yang menjadi oleh-oleh utama untuk sang Personifikasi Hindia Raya.

"Buku itu dipinjam Arthur untuk pekerjaannya." Ujarnya berbohong. Senyum khasnya untuk membuat topeng pelapis ia tampakan jelas. "Mungkin bulan depan, aku akan membawanya untuk Nesia." Ujarnya datar, namun topeng itu tegar terpasang di wajah bulatnya. Tak henti senyum itu tersampir.

Nafas lembut itu keluar. "Baiklah! Tapi Aussie harus janji!" Ujarnya tegas ia menunjukan jari telunjuknya yang masih berukuran kecil kehadapan muka sang Australian.

"Iya…" Nafasnya yang datar terhela tipis.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Nesia." Lanjutnya dengan senyum semanis mungkin, sembari mengusap rambut hitam onix nan lembut itu.

_Ia tak seharusnya tahu kalau sebulan kemudian aku tak akan kembali ke gubuk reot ini._

Hi~Mi~Tsu

"Aussie! Main ke taman lagi yuuk!" Ujar sang gadis Hindia semangat menarik ujung kemeja hitam yang di kenakan sang bocah berrambut _milk-blonde_.

Almanak menunjukan sisa 5 harinya di Hindia Raya. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyenangkan hati sahabat-orang yang paling Ia sayangi, sampai ia harus naik ke kapal raksasa itu dan kembali ke tanah Britania Raya.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya singkat. Menuruti kemauan orang terkasihnya ini. Ia langkahkan kaki berbalut boot kulitnya ke tanah bercampur rumput basah.

Kembali, keduanya memotong jalan rumput berduri, hanya untuk datang ke taman rahasia keduanya. Membiarkan helai-helaian rambut tersangkut duri-duri tipis nan tajam. Langkah keduanya dibiarkan diselimuti lumpur bekas hujan yang lalu.

"Yup, sampaaaaai!" Ujar sang gadis Hindia bahagia. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ladang bunga anemone merah-kuning. Sementara, sang bocah motherland Britania hanya bisa kembali mengagumi tanah lapang dengan karpet bunga tersebut.

KLANG!

"Ng?"

Ia temukan sebuah benda yang terpelanting karena tubuh mungil Nesia dibanting ke atas tanah empuk. Benda yang berbentuk huruf Y dengan bahan kayu berlapis. Sebuah karet tipis terikat di ujung atasnya. Kain berbahan kulit tua ada di ujung karet tersebut.

"Ini, apa Nes?" Ujar Aussie dengan nada tak pasti dan muka berhias sweat drop.

"Oh, masa Aussie gak tahu?" Tanyanya balik sembari menegakkan posisinya.

"Nggg…tidak?" Ujarnya pasrah. Tak ada opsi yang pasti untuknya.

"Ini namanya ketapel. Mainan yang sering dibawa anak-anak pribumi untuk menembak burung kecil. Fungsi seperti pistol sederhana, dan yang menjadi peluru adalah kerikil keras yang pas untuk kain kulit diujung ini." Terangnya dengan merinci sembari menunjukan bagian-bagian penting pada mainan yang bernama 'ketapel'

Mulut sang Australian menunjukan huruf 'O' berukuran besar. Tanda mengerti.

"Mau coba pakai?" Tawarnya lembut, menyodorkan benda itu ke hadapan muka Aussie.

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabannya.

Aussie mencoba untuk menarik kain kulit tua tersebut yang telah diisi peluru kerikil. Tak stabil, karet beserta lengan pendek Aussie gemetar karena tak sanggup menahan tekanan yang dihasilkan oleh tarikan karet tersebut. Sedikit tetesan keringat membasahi ujung kerah kemeja hitam miliknya.

"Aussie gak bisa main ketapel ya?" Tanya sang bocah perempuan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Suaranya terdengar polos tanpa dosa diatasnya.

Sapuan warna merah membasahi pipi buntal sang pemilik rambut ber-ahoge dua. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat kepolosan yang dipancarkan oleh orang yang berdiri terpaku disampingnya.

"A-aku...cuman...ini pengalamanku pertama..." Ujarnya dengan muka disembunyikan di sisi samping. Selebihnya ia tak perlu memalukan dirinya karena memperlihatkan muka kemerahannya kehadapan orang yang paling ia cintai.

Sebuah tawa kecil diperlihatkan oleh sang gadis Hindia Raya. Suara yang dibuat oleh pita suara itu terdengar lembut dan sangat bahagia. Setetes air mata bahagia menyinggung pojok kelopak mata.

"Kau mentertawakanku ya!" Ujarnya setengah histeris. Muka terlihat terpuruk bercampur pipi yang masih dirona warna merah.

"Hi hi hi...bukan maksudku itu kok...ha ha ha...sini biarku ajarkan untukmu." Ujar Nesia masih setengah terkekeh sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Walaupun setengah jengkel, Aussie menyetujui hal yang disarankan Nesia.

Hi~Mi~Tsu

"Sejak kapan kau mendengar kita akan segera pergi dari Hindia Raya?" Tanya sang lelaki beralis lapis. Arthur Kirkland.

"Sejak kau berbicara dengan Nethereland 28 hari yang lalu." Ujar sang bocah jajahan sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari arah mata _motherland_nya.

"Kau tahu, di kerajaan, menguping pembicaraan itu satu hal yang tak akan diampuni oleh Ratu Elizabeth." Ujar sang Personifikasi The United Kingdom of The Great Britanian and Northen Ireland sembari menyesap teh hitamnya.

"Peduli aku." Balas si bocah lelaki jengkel.

Hanya nafas buangan yang bisa dilakukan oleh kakak tirinya itu. Ia menarik mundur kursi yang ia duduki dan mulai berdiri, berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Kemas barang-barangmu. Lusa kita aka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali bersama batalion pasukan akhir." Ujar sang kakak tiri sekananya. Berlalu dengan dingin.

Suara bantingan pintu yang membahana ruang makan hampir tak terdengar di gendang telinga pemilik nama Clamare. Sudah cukup ia mendengar suara sedingin es yang dituturkan kakak tirinya itu. Walau tak sampai 600 detik ia berkalimat, itu terlalu cukup untuk ancaman usiran dari tanah dimana ia bertemu orang yang paling ia ingin bahagiakan. Ia tarik lututnya hingga sejajar dengan ujung bibirnya. Air mata yang terasa getir. Perlahan meleleh melalui pojok kelopak mata yang menjadi katup mata kristalnya. Lelehan itu terus mengalir. Membasahi sedikit kain sofa yang ia duduki. Membasahi ujung kaos kaki hitam yang ia kenakan.

Membasahi memorinya.

Ditanah hembusan bayu zamrud khatulistiwa.

Tanah dimana gulungan ombak bayu biru.

Mempertemukan ia di taman rahasia surga.

Hi~Mi~Tsu

"Bunda..." Ujarnya datar. Sibakan angin pasang tak menghalau penglihatannya yang diserbu helain rambut hitamnya.

"Ya, Nesia?" Ujar sang bunda lembut. Memperbaiki jaring berlubang yang akan segera ia pakai.

"Hari ini Aussie gak datang, ya?" Ujarnya bertambah datar. Tak menyenangkan bukan, bila sehari saja teman sehatimu tak datang mengunjungimu?

"Aussie? Nesia! Dimana sopan santunmu nak? Diterbangkan angin pasang ya?" Ujar sang ibunda setengah marah tanpa menghadap sang anak semata wayang.

"Ia kemana ya? Padahal besok ia janji membawa bukunya untukku." Tak menggubris kekesalan ibunya,ia kembali menggumam keadaannya hari ini. Dinginnya angin pasang yang menerpa wajah seperti tak terasa di sel-sel epidermisnya.

Sang bunda hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya semula.

"Bunda..." Ujarnya terulang.

"Apa lagi, Nesia?" Jawab sang ibunda mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kalau. Kalau Aussie akan pulang ke negaranya yang jauh itu, dan tak akan kembali. Apa yang haru kulakukan, bunda?" Tanyanya sembari merapatkan kakinya ke depan dada. Suara terdengar parau. Tak dapat dipastikan, apa ia akan membasahi tikar bambu gubuknya.

"Bunda..." Jeda yang dibuat sang ibunda bagai ujung tombak pertanyaan sang anak gadisnya.

"Bunda tak tahu nak..."

Harapan yang pasrah.

Kehilangan seluruh kasih sayang kau berikan.

Aku lebih memilih mati dengan gravitasi.

Dibawah hembusan kelopak aneka warna.

Hi~Mi~Tsu

Malam tanpa selembar awan pun menyelimutinya. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir ia akan duduk diatas kasur busa ini. Malam dimana ia akan terakhir menginjakan kaki diatas pasir bangsa zamrud khatulistiwa ini. Ia tutup koper terakhir yang akan ia jinjing menuju negara asalnya nanti. Akan memakan 1 bulan lebih untuk kembali ke peairan Meditarina.

Ia menarik nafas pasrah. Tak ada harapan untuk mundur. Pasukan batalion Belanda itu mulai memenuhi setiap sudut pusat kota. Perjanjian penarikan mundur pasukan jajahan Kerajaan Inggris sudah di tanda tangani. Pasukan batalion Inggris mulai menarik mundur perlahan menjauhi Hindia Raya sejak awal bulan. Pedagang-pedagang dari kerajaan asalnya pun sudah diungsikan pulang sebelum terjadi baku hantam dengan pasukan Belanda.

Yup, jalan mundur tak terbuka lagi untuknya.

Terlalu suram mengubur diri dalam mansion ini. Sang bocah berhidung plester ini memilih keluar dari kamarnya dan selanjutnya membuka pintu utama mansion tuanya ini.

Oh, bukan. Mansion ini sekarang bukan miliknya atau milik kakak tirinya lagi. Mansion ini sudah dibeli lebih dahulu oleh salah satu konglomerat jajahan Belanda.

Ironis ya? Mereka seperti mengubur dalam-dalam sejarah kami di tanah Hindia.

Kau berhayal demikian sedari jalan menuju arah pantai.

Tunggu, pantai!

Jangan bilang kaki yang terbungkus pantofel cokelat kacang ini berjalan sendiri menuju pantai-yang-notabane-tempat-tinggal-Nesia!

Kau balik badan mungilmu berlawanan arah. Muka gundahmu muncul perlahan. Ingin rasanya bersambut sapa bersama orang yang paling ia cintai. Tapi, tak sanggup rasanya pita suara ini mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'

Langkahmu menavigator menuju sebuah pasar yang kian sore, kian tak terhitung orang yang hilir mudik datang. Pedangan dan pembeli yang sama sekali tak familiar di matanya lalu-lalang didepannya. Panganan air laut mendominasi pasar tersebut. Sayuran, umbi-umbian, dan buah-buahan liar tak mau kalah terjual disana.

Seorang pedagang itu menarik perhatiannya. Seember kaleng bunga Edelwise segar di pamerkan disana. Tak hanya bunga khas negara Swiss itu, berbagai bunga seperti Melati petik, Lili liar, Aster merah, Camelia rumput, dan Mawar hutan dipamerkan dalam keadaan segar disana.

"Ada yang kau inginkan, tuan muda?" Tanya sang penjual remaja wanita menyapa Aussie. Nada bicara yang ramah, kunci utama prinsip ekonomi.

"A-ah, aku, hanya perlu seikat bunga Edelwise itu."Balasnya gelagapan. Ia garuk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal itu. "Boleh ku tahu berapa harganya?"

"Wah, siapakah gadis yang beruntung mendapatkan seikat bunga ini darimu, tuan muda?" Goda sang penjual, mengangkat ember kaleng itu dan memperlihatkannya pada sang tuan muda. Tak bisa menggubris godaan dari sang penjual, sang pemilik nama Clamare hanya bisa memberi muka penuh berwarna merah eritrosit.

"Untuk sang tuan muda yang pemalu ini, anda boleh tukar dengan dasimu itu, tuan muda." Ujarnya singkat diselingi kekehan khas orang dewasa. Padat. Mengagetkan.

Oh, ia lupa.

Kegagalan konsep pajak Raffles untuk kegiatan ekonomi di tanah Hindia Raya dikarenakan warga pribumi belum banyak mengenal mata uang. Barter, adalah satu-satunya jalan ekonomi yang masih marak disini.

Kau tarik dasi sutra China berwarna merah _vermillion_. Kau lepas simpul dasi yang dibuatkan khusus dari kakak tirimu untuk dirinya seorang. Setelah pita dasi itu lepas sepenuhnya, kau tarik ujung kerahmu untuk mengancingkan kancing plastik disisi kanannya.

"Baiklah, aku minta seikat." Ujarmu tersenyum puas, menyodorkan selembar dasi pita sutra berwarna merah favoritemu, untuk ditukar seikat bunga impian orang terkasihmu. Sang penjual wanita memberi apa yang kau ingikan. Terikat pita putih gading dibungkus kertas roti tipis.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, tuan muda!" Ujar sang penjual tersenyum bagai malaikat, tangannya tak dapat di lambaikan karena dilap dengan ujung kain batiknya. Sekejap kau berbalik, melambaikan tanda terima kasih telah di layani dengan sangat baik.

Pengalaman barter pertama dan terakhir baginya.

Hi~Mi~Tsu

Derap langkah beradu dengan tanah pasir garam. Kaki mungilmu mulai memasuki arah kawasan pantai. Aroma angin pasang yang membawa garam laut, pekatnya pasir yang menyisip di patofelmu, langit hitam aurora dihiasi lentera alam, desiran angin transportasi batuan pasir. Familiar diseluruhnya di kelima inderamu. Kau genggam erat seikat Edelwise yang 120 detik yang lalu kau beli. Ralat, kau barterkan dengan dasi favoritemu.

Kau sudah ada di depan gubuk reotnya. Nafas terasa berat, muka terlukis merah tua, keringat dingin meleleh dikedua sisi pelipismu. Tunggu, ini bukan scene rate-18 uke mulai digerayangi sang seme qo!

Back to Aussie-in pron op-gubuk-Nesia.

Lidahmu terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan salam yang biasa ditekankan oleh kakak tirimu yang punya alis seperti lapis legit. Entah syarafmu tak mau mengalah untuk terus diam, padahal sensorik otakmu menyuruh kepalan tangan kananmu untuk mengetuk pintu pintu bambu yang hampir rusak itu.

'Baiklah Clamare! Tunjukan kau adalah gentleman sejati!' Pekiknya dalam hati berniat. Pikirannya sudah tak fokus lagi. Malam ini, ia harus bicara dengan Ne-

"Aussie? Untuk apa kau datang malam-malam?" Potongan khayalan itu ditakdirkan terpotong karena beberapa frekuensi suara dari orang yang sangat kau kenal. bukan hanya kau kenal, ia sahabatmu. Tak bisa dipandang lagi, kau sudah menganggapnya cinta pertamanya.

"Ne-nesia?" Ujar yang dipanggil Aussie berbalik kepala 45 derajat. Mukanya masih dipenuhi eritrosit. Nafasnya sedikit sesak, tapi tak seberat beberapa detik yang lalu. Lelehan keringat itu masih meluncur melewati pipi bulatmu, tak mau melawan gravitasi. "Nes, a-aku m-"

Terulang, kalimatnya terpotong. Kini, berbeda. Pelukan lengan pendeknya seerat mungkin melingkarkan ke punggungmu. Mukanya yang jernih tanpa dosa kini terbenam diantara rompi wol dan kemeja satinmu. Tunggu, apa yang rasakan kali ini. Basah di kemejamu?

Nesia, kau menangis?

"Nesia..." Gumam Aussie perlahan. Masih terlalu cepat dapat menguasai keadaan layaknya seperti ini.

"Aussie...Aussie kemana saja hah! A-aku khawatir kau tak akan datang lagi menemuiku, karena beberapa hari terakhir Aussie terlihat muram sekali! A-aku takut, bila Aussie nanti tidak ada disini, siapa yang akan menemaniku? Siapa yang akan memarahiku karena salah baca kalimat?" Sambar Nesia dengan kata-kata penuh kesedihan. Bedungan air matanya sudah sukar menahan literan air mata.

"SIAPA YANG AKAN JADI TEMANKU, AUSSIE?" Ia teriakan sebaris kalimat dengan oktaf tinggi dilanjutkan dengan tangisan keras membasahi kemeja satinnya. Tanpa basa-basi. Tanpa menghiraukan kalau teriakannya membahana seluruh daerah pantai.

Tanpa tahu kalau yang ia panggil namanya ikut melelehkan air mata yang sama.

"Nesia..." Gumamnya terulang. Ia elus rambut hitam sutra miliknya yang tengah meraung-raung kesedihan.

"Ayo, kita ke taman."

Hi~Mi~Tsu

Suara gemerisik semak belukar dan duri beradu dengan celana pendek katun tebal, tengah membelah jalan. Tangan berwarna _creamy-white_ itu menggengam tangan mungil berwarna sawo matang. Tak dari keduanya berani membuka pembicaraan yang biasa mereka lontarkan. Tak ada gelak tawa yang biasa mengitari keduanya. Sepi. Gelap di dalam hutan menuju taman rahasia keduanya.

"Ah, sudah sampai." Hanya sepatah kalimat yang berani dilontarkan oleh sang bocah lelaki. Dilanjutkan dengan tengokan tanda ingin mengetahui dari sang bocah perempuan.

Terputar memori beratur mengenai taman surga rahasia keduanya. Hamparan bunga anemone merah-kuning, pohon beringin bersulur tanpa melawan gravitasi, hamparan angin sejuk menimpa wajah keduanya. Sayang sang ratu pagi tak nampak, berganti dengan sang raja penguasa malam. Sinar putih pucat menyinari terang sang pohon ajaib.

"Aussie..." Ujar Nesia pelan sembari memetik sebatang bunga. Sisa air mata yang kering masih ada di pinggiran matanya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Yang tersisa di teritorial hanya bunyi-bunyian serangga yang bangun di malam hari. Melawan hukum alam manusia.

Tanpa komando, sang bocah laki-laki menyodorkan seikat bunga perak itu kehadapan muka Nesia. Suara tawa kegirangan melelehkan kekkai hening diantara keduanya. "JREEENGG!" Teriak Aussie bangga menyodorkan hasil barterannya.

"Kyaaa! I-ini apa Aussie?" Ujar Nesia kaget.

"Ini Edelwise! Ingat kan saat Nesia pertama kali melihat bunga Edelwise di buku "100 Jenis Bunga di Dunia"?" Ujar Aussie bangga, menyerahkan bunga ikat tersebut ke sang ratu hatinya.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Aku tidak tahu kalau bunga jenis ini tumbuh ditanah Hindia!" Ujarnya tak kalah riang. Ia pegang bunga pemberian sahabatnya itu dan menghirup aroma segarnya.

"Ini di bawa dari Hindia bagian Timur, yang terkenal akan kedinginannya! Kau ingat Pegunungan Jayawijaya? Mungkin, ia berasal dari sana!" Terang Aussie melepas ikat bunga itu dengan rela.

Selagi asyik memperhatikan bunga didaerah dingin tersebut, sang bocah negara koala menarik nafas panjang. Saat inilah yang akan ia pakai untuk pengakuannya.

"Nesia, kau tahu arti bunga Edelwise ini?"

"Nggg, 'sahabat dalam zaman'?" Jawabnya seadanya. Hal ini dikutip disebuah novel Perancis yang pernah ia baca.

Sang penanya menggeleng. Jawaban meleset, bung. "Arti dari bunga Edelwise adalah, 'keberanian yang mulia'. Bunga ini menjadi lambang tentara Swiss saat berperang melawan kerajaan egois, Austria. Itulah sebabnya bunga yang dijuluki bunga perak ini menjadi bunga nasional Negara Federasi Swiss." Jelas Aussie datar. Muka tak beremosi, menunduk, mendapat bayangan hitam dari berkas cahaya bulan.

Nesia mengangguk mengerti. Tetap mengagumi bunga perak itu. Tanpa melihat sorot mata sang sahabat.

"Nes..."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan pulang ke Inggris. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali."

Ah, keberanianmu yang mulai sudah diproklamasikan, The Commowealth of Australia.

Pupil mata kecokelatan itu mengecil.

Kaget.

Shok. Campuran yang pas, bukan?

Hingga rangkai bunga kesayangannya tumpah. Bercampur dengan bunga anemone merah tengah menguncup. Cahaya matanya yang tadi tertumpah pada hadiah 'perpisahan' itu, kini menuju sorot mata yang menipis beriris hijau kristal.

"Bohong...Aussie, katakan kau berbohong?" Ujarnya bergetar. Terlalu sulit menahan shok yang baru saja diredam. Ia tarik ujung kemeja satin milik sang mata hijau. Tak percaya.

"Kadang takdir tak seindah yang kau bayangkan, Nesia." Setetes air mata meluncur melewati mata hijau itu, tak melawan gravitasi, mulai membasahi pipi kanannya.

Ia tarik orang terkasihnya kedalam pelukan tererat yang pernah ia lakukan. Kau peluk punggung kecilnya, kau basuh air mata yang kembali mulai meleleh, kau sibak poni yang menutupi dahinya yang mulai melembab karena keringat. Tak lupa kau kecup dahi kecilnya. Lembut. Ah, biarkan detik-detik terakhir kau bersamanya kau lalui.

Raungan sedih itu kembali dimulai. Sang bocah lelaki mempererat pelukannya tanpa menghirau tangisan yang mengeras itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Aussie harus pergi? A-aku masih mau bersama Aussie lebih lama! A-aku masih perlu banyak belajar tentang membaca! Dan, terlebih lagi, aku...aku...aku..." Berkata sembari berisak penuh air mata.

"Aku suka dengan Nesia." Ujar Aussie tersenyum disela-sela tangis sedih keduanya.

Empat kalimat. Tak bertele-tele. Jujur. Dan itulah yang harus dinyatakan sang bocah perempuan.

"A-aku juga sayang sama Aussie..." Ujar Nesia malu. Tak dapat disembunyikan lagi bahwa mukanya penuh dengan campuran warna merah.

Kau beruntung bocah. Cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku harus pergi, ini takdir." Ujar Aussie mulai merenggakan pelukannya. Meyapu air mata sang kekasih di pojong kelopak mata. "Jangan menangis untukku Nesia. Aku akan segera pulang dan mengambil kembali dirimu dari Nethereland brengsek itu."

"Janji?"Tanya balasan Nesia. Polos. Tanpa dosa, bahkan ia mungkin tak tahu kalau cintanya terbalaskan.

"Janji. Jadilah dewasa dahulu, Nes" Ia melepaskan pelukan hangat itu sepenuhnya. Mulai berbalik, melangkah perlahan pergi. Meninggal kan sang wanita masih sedikit terisak. "Jagalah bunga yang kuberikan, serta taman rahasia ini. Tetaplah jadi rahasia kita berdua, ya?"

Berlari. Tak bisa kau mundur untuk menatap mukanya yang kembali terlihat lelehan air mata. Terlalu sakit. Terlalu sukar rasanya bisa mengulang detik-detik itu. langkah beradu dengan rumput liar terinjak, tanpa menghiraukan kau sendiri tak dapat menahan bendungan milikmu.

Berlari.

Keluar dari kawasan pantai.

_Aku pergi._

_Nun dari tanah sambutan ramah warganya_

_Hamparan ladang kekayaan alam menghijau_

_Lepas dari sibakan bayu_

_Ibu Pertiwi bangsa zamrud khatulistiwa_

_Aku akan kembali_

_Saat kau nanti dewasa_

_Kau berkuasa di tanah pasir laut gunungmu_

_Dan aku akan mendukungmu dari bayangan_

_Tanpa imbalan emas sekalipun_

/FLASHBACK: END_/buset, ni plasbek lama bener ya? =A="_

"KAK AUSSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pekik sebuah suara tanpa ampunan tinggi oktafnya.

Yang dipanggil terpelanting dari posisi tidurnya. Berusaha bangun dari tumpukan buku-buku beraroma lama, bersiap membalaskan sikap tak sopan dari toa sang adik.

Ia kenal suara ini.

Principality of Wy.

Adik kandungnya yang punya suara sekeras toa H*ts*n* M*k*.

"Kau cerewet, Wy-jelek!" Ujarnya tak kalah keras. Tak kalah emosinya yang terbakar tinggi. Ia berusaha menyibak tumpukan buku yang akan ia benahi.

Ia bawa langkahnya ke depan garasi rumahnya, ia berharap ia bisa menyodok muka mungil nan imut adik micro nation-nya itu.

Ia memijit-mijit pelipis kanannya, berusaha mengingat mimpi yang barusan ia lalui.

Nesia.

Hindia Raya.

Pantai.

Edelwise.

England brengsek.

Ia berusaha menebak siapa dibalik rambut jabrik nan menjulang tinggi itu. ia berusaha mengingat satu dari ribuan skenario mimpinya yang paling mendalam.

"Taman...rahasia..." Desisnya perlahan. Ia merasakan mimpi itu begitu nyata. Seperti mengulang album kuno yang harusnya tak ada. Film yang harusnya lembaran gambaranya telah rusak terbakar. Namun, sekejap ia merasakan aroma pantai yang telah lama ia tak cium, genggaman dari cinta pertamanya, kecupan yang ia rasakan didahinya.

Itu.

Terlalu nyata.

Dibanding mimpinya yang lain.

"Ah, aku mimpi saat masih bocah. Aku rasanya sudah seperti setua Arthur brengsek itu." Gumam tak jelas sang pemilik koala itu.

Ia buka pintu depannya, berharap wajah(sok) innocent itu ada dihadapannya. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal, berani-beraninya ia membangunkannya saat mimpi-mimpi yang paling ia inginkan?

"Ada apa, W-"

Pupil matanya yang berwarna hijau tua mengecil. Tak percaya yang ada dihadapannya. Tak hanya Wy yang berdiri bangga dihadapannya. Sealand, sahabat(yang dianggap author udah pacaran) sesama micro nationnya hadir disebelahnya sambil mengunyah bakpau ayam.

Tunggu, bakpau!

Oh, coba lihat 100 cm dihadapan Sea, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua dengan mata sipit warna senada, sedang membawa baki bambu berisi bakpau panas. Hongkong. Adik tirinya. Sesama mantan jajahan Arthur.

"Hongkong?" Tanya Aussie kebingungan karena kehadiran adiknya yang dianggap author paling ikemen di Hetalia.

Oi, author jangan aji mumpung dong!

O-oh maap deh.

Bek-tu-Hongkong-XD

Ia hanya melambai tangan tanpa menarik seutas otot senyumnya sesenti pun.

"Yo! Aussie! Ada hamburger gak? Hero ini mulai lapar lagi nih!"

"Alfred, bukannya kau tadi sudah makan 5 porsi pancake, 10 mangkuk eskrim, dan 3 botol coca-cola kan?"

"Huaaa...Mattie, tapi Hero ini masih kelaparan!" Ujar sang lelaki berkacamata membalut mata aqua marinenya. Negara Federasi Amerika Serikat. Alfred F. Jones

"Nanti kalau kau jadi obesitas lagi, bagaimana kak?" Tanya sang kembaran berahoge kriwil, yang setia menggenggam beruangnya yang tak setia. Negara Republik Kanada. Matthew William.

"Al, hentikan makan berlebihannyamu itu, baka yaro!"

"Malay, kau sendiri, berhentilah memakan nasi lemak kebanggaanmu. Nanti kau benar-benar obesitas, lho."

"Cerewet kau, Singa!" Ujar tak mau kalah dengan pernyataan fakta adiknya. Lelaki dari negeri jiran dengan mata cokelat khas negara Asia Tenggara berbalut kacamata tipis. Negara Republik Malaysia. Riza Ahmadqirab.

Yang dipanggil Singa hanya bisa kembali disibukan dengan kegiatannya dengan Ipod kebanggannya. Perempuan bermata sipit dan twin ponytail keatas. Negara Republik Singapura. Xue Hyan.

"Peter, Al, Mattie, Riza, Xue-chan? Ngapain kalian kesini! MAU NGANCURIN RUMAH BARUKU YA!" Ujar histeris. Tak percaya mengapa semua adik-adiknya yang (tidak) manis-manis ini menginvasi rumah barunya.

"Enak saja! Aku diundang mendadak sama Wy-chan!" Ujar Singa angkat bicara. Tak mau mengalah dengan pernyataan sang kakak tiri.

"Aku datang karena Iggy ada disini!" Ujar sang pengkhayal hero ngasal. Sejak sejam lalu ia mencari uke-nya itu, yang emang sengaja disembunyiin oleh author. Antisipasi, takut ada bagian-bagian diluar rating. Ini soal rating maaaak!"

Author emang hobi curcol.

Back-to-Alfred

"Tapi, aku kan...Wy, kau...ya sudahlah...aku membiarkan kalian untuk membantuku..." Pasrah Aussie. Ia harus bersiap untuk dua kali membersihkan rumah barunya ini, bekas kerusuhan invasi mantan adik-adiknya. Muka terlukis jelas kepasrahan atas apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit yang akan datang. Ia memalingkan muka untuk tak melihat sorot mata antusias dari adik micro nationnya itu. Ialah dalang yang memperkrasai hal ini terjadi.

"Semuanya, kita kesini untuk membantu Clamare, benar kan?" Suara yang satu-satunya mengantispasi kerusuhan terjadi.

Suara yang cukup familiar.

Membawanya terlarut digenangan memori kembali.

Suara itu baru saja ia dengar di dalam bunga tidurnya, bukan?

"Oh, kau datang terlambat lagi. Kebiasaan." Ujar Hongkong datar. Menyodorkan baki bambu yang masih mengepulkan asap abu-abu. Sang asal suara menolak dengan halus dan kembali melangkah. Meletakan kardus penuh dengan alat-alat kebersihan.

Ayo kita piket!

Ne-

"Nesia..." Gumamnya terang-terangan.

Yah, kau menyerobot kata-kata narator, Clamare. Yup, sang pemilik mata senada dengan Malaysia dan Singapur. Rambut hitam bergelombang ringan terikat pony tail di puncak kepalanya. Tersemat bunga yang menjadi hadiah perpisahan antar keduanya di ujung poninya.

Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Kintan Puspapertiwi.

"Lama tak jumpa, Au-"

Kini giliran kau memakan kembali kata-katamu, Nesia. Sang gadis Asia tercekat. Sekejap pelukan erat itu terulang. Tangan jenjang Aussie memeluk punggung dan kepala berbalut sutra hitam miliknya. Merasakan kehangatan nostalgia yang nyata di epidermisnya.

Tak ia hiraukan jeritan shok milik Malaysia, semburat merah yang tercat di pipi si korban pemeluk, siulan duet antara Peter dan Alfred, muka kaget yang ditampilkan Hongkong dan Singapura, dan muka berhias sweat drop milik Wy dan Matthew.

Ia pulang.

Pulang kedalam pelukan tanah sang ibu Pertiwi

Sudah lapuk menunggumu kembali

Untuk merebutmu ke genggamanmu lagi.

"Aku pulang, Indonesia..."

_Fin~_

* * *

NowPlaying: Rolling Girl – NicoNico Chorus(MAAAAAK, AKU LUP NIKONIKO CORUS! Abb)

Huaaaah, jujur ini fict di series My Little Heart : Hetalia Axis Powers. TERPANJANG! Menembus targetku yang mau 4000 words, menjadi 6000 words! Smoga bisa menikmati, minna XDD

Ini juga dibuat putus-nyambung kek orang pacaran. Pokoknya disela-sela waktu renggang pas siap2 UN aku selalu nyempetin nulis ini =u=" makanya jadi agak lama –bows- Finally, minggu awal ini KELAR! –joged2 gaje-

Special Thanks to **mbak Dilla** ;A;, maap ini lama banget fict! Monggo, dicobain

**Buat otoo-san, kaa-san, nee-san, nii-chan**. Sejarah Raffles, nama-nama negara, ide, waktu, lappie yang harusnya dipake kaa-san buat nulis kerjaan, tapi tak invasi dan teh anget yg kelanjur dingin. Makasih banget.

**Judul-judul buku jadul di rak nii-sanku**. Makasih, buku2mu ku taro di fict ini ya

Buat **Rin-chanHonda**, ini janjiku gak gw tepatin, tp silahkan baca. Hapuskan kepenasaranmu atas fict gak-asem ini. Ohya, jangan lupa fictmu di apdet =A=

JUGA BUAT PARA **READERSKU**! XDD makasih sudah mengikuti fict ini hingga chap ini. Special chap buat para AussieNesia lopers deh! Soalnya Nesia sudah keluar di NetherNesia, tapi aku pingin banget nulis pair langka ini. Jadi ku niatin bgt! Ternyata seru jg lho =w=bb

Yup, sini kita menyinggung tentang penjajahan Kerajaan Inggris di Hindia Raya. Ternyata dibanding hasil sisi negatif dari penjajahan ini, kebanyakan sisi positifnya lho! owo seperti yang dijelaskan diatas, Raffles gagal memakai sistem pajak tanah di tanah Hindia, namun, ia meluangkan waktu untuk menulis buku tentang sejarah Jawa(maap, watashi lupa judulnya "orz), membangun Taman Raya Bogor(singgah kesana yok! :DD), dan menemukan bunga bangkai raksasa yang ia namai dengan namanya sendiri, Raffles Alnordi ;D

Sayang, babang Nethere-cakep-plak! Datang melihat hasil pekerjaan Inggris dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia mengusir seluruh tentara Inggris. Tahun 1816, berakhirlah masa penjajahan Inggris dan mulai lah sistem kerja paksa, Rodi.

Soal kedatangan mantan2 jajahan Iggy itu udh gw pikirin sejak awal plot ini buat. Kyaaa! Bahagia babang Hongkong gw mantan jajahan Iggy w #ditampolmareader#dibacokmaseluruhfansHongkong

Sip, maap klo ada bagian typo dan deskripsi yang maksa bgt! ;A; dimohon atas riviewnya yang tak henti2

MAAP GW KELAMAAN HIATUS MAK! JGN BERHENTI MENGALIRKAN RIPIUW INDAH ANDA! Saya kangen ma semua reader qo lho ;;A;;

Sip, chap besok ada HKTaiwan sesuai dengan rekues2 anda semua owobb

Wish, Wink, Link

TikaElric7


End file.
